Sobre estrellas fugaces, sueños y demonios triangulares
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Conjunto de one-shorts, drabbles y viñetas de la pareja MaBill. Chapter 9: Porque era bien conocido que la palabra rendirse no figuraba en el vocabulario de Mabel, ni siquiera en aquello que inmiscuía a aquel molesto demonio de sueños. (O: en donde Mabel es un sol resplandeciente y Bill la detestaba profundamente. Pero comienza a no hacerlo.)
1. Caos y diversión

**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex H.

 **Pareja:** Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, posibles menciones de Dipper/Pacifica como pareja secundaria.

 **Summary:** Conjunto de one-shorts, drabbles y viñetas de la pareja MaBill. Chapter 1: En toda su existencia jamás se había encontrado con una humana más caótica que Mabel Pines.

 **Advertencia:** Drabble. Universo Semi-Canon. Posible OOC. Algunos spoilers de la segunda temporada.

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, esto es lo primero que he escrito para este fandom, pero en verdad me he obsesionado con esta serie XD y también con esta pareja, por lo que no me resistí a escribir algo sobre ellos y decidí hacer este conjunto de one-shorts —como bien dice en el Summary—. No tengo idea de cuantos serán, o de cuan seguido podré actualizar, por lo que supongo que solo espero que la inspiración me acompañe (?). Como dije soy nueva con esta serie así que espero que no vayan a quedar muy OOC los personajes, intentaré tener cuidado con eso. Este es apenas el primer capitulo y quise escribir solo un pequeño drabble para "estrenarme", por lo que el final no me convenció, pero, por una lado no tenía idea de como terminarlo, y por el otro el limite de palabras me impidió hacerlo mejor XD Sin embargo intentaré que los próximo one-shorts sean mejores. En fin, disfruten del capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Caos y diversión**

Era bien conocido que Bill Cipher, poderoso demonio de los sueños y amo del Mindscape, amaba el caos, y también era conocido (por lo menos desde su perspectiva) que en sus miles, millones de años de existencia, nunca se había encontrado con una humana más caótica de lo que era Mabel Pines.

Y para él, no cabía duda de que de una manera u otra esa pequeña niña había llamado su atención. Estrella Fugaz era una de las personas más interesantes que había tenido el "gusto" de conocer; siempre sonriente, vistiendo aquellos grandes y coloridos suéteres con curiosos diseños, fielmente acompañada por su cerdo mascota, realizando travesuras que su descabellada mente —plagada de brillo y chicos guapos— maquinaba, más de una vez las había presenciado gustoso. Estrella Fugaz, siempre brillando, con aquel deje de egoísmo en su ser del cual parecía aun no ser completamente consciente, pero que él (y otras personas) podían ver. Siempre saltando, siempre optimista —característica que creía inútil en el ser humano, y que, sin embargo, le daba un toque de dulce y encantadora ingenuidad a Mabel—, enérgica, enamoradiza, buscando _diversión_.

Y aquello era precisamente lo que al demonio más le fascinaba de ella.

Después de todo, ¿acaso no es diversión otra palabra para describir el caos? Aquella sensación de alegría que tanto le provocaba placer a los humanos y que ellos tanto buscaban, ¿no era esa palabra, ese término en específico, nada más que una excusa para hablar de una satisfacción a costa de los demás? (porque la mayoría de las veces resulta ser así) ¿No era aquello acaso una de las mejores cosas de estar vivo?

Caos, diversión, ¡No había diferencia alguna! Y él, Bill Cipher, era el maestro en ese término. Sin embargo, Mabel Pines no se quedaba atrás. En medio de esa aburrida dimensión ella era similar a una estrella brillando con todo su esplendor, resaltando entre la multitud —por eso ella era (su) Estrella Fugaz— y fue imposible para él no fijar su atención en ella.

Estrella Fugaz, que realmente parecía no darse cuenta de lo que algunas acciones podían ocasionar a los demás, solo buscaba la felicidad, deseando —egoístamente— que _todos_ fueran felices. Su inocencia y humanidad eran tan _adorables_ que hasta a él lo "conmovían". Era tan radiante, imaginativa, creativa, tan resplandeciente —que a más de uno cegaba— y divertida, tan _caótica_. Eran varios de esos factores los que la convertían en su Pines favorita, y probablemente en una de sus humanas favoritas también. Tal vez, al igual como Stanford Pines lo fue en su tiempo, podría llegar a serle sumamente útil en sus planes.

Tal vez con un poco de su inconsciente ayuda podría finalmente traer un poco de caos a esa dimensión tan aburrida, y así tanto él como Estrella Fugaz finalmente obtendrían la diversión que habían estado buscando. Y mientras tanto, él seguiría observándola entre sueños, a aquella niña que descaradamente había llamado su completa curiosidad, admirando su indescriptible brillo y todo su caótico ser.

* * *

 **Mmm… Siento que le faltó algo de alguna manera XD En fin, espero pronto poder traerles el próximo capitulo, dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios si desean. Nos vemos :3**


	2. Hasta el próximo verano

**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex H.

 **Summary:** Conjunto de one-shorts, drabbles y viñetas de la pareja MaBill. Chapter 2: Comenzaba a creer que había sido una mal idea, pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

 **Advertencia:** Universo canon. Spoilers del capitulo final de Gravity Falls. Posible OOC —siento me Mabel me quedó un poco OOC pero realmente necesitaba que actuara de esa forma para desarrollar la trama—.

 **Notas de la autora:** Realmente lamento la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada en el liceo y no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en mis historias, pero intentaré no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización, solo les pido comprensión. Originalmente tenía planificado escribir un one-short diferente a este para continuar con el fic, sin embargo después ver el final de la serie, junto con encontrarme algunos comics y dibujos MaBill _hermosos_ basados en el capitulo, se me ocurrió esta trama y decidí subirlo como el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo verano**

Estaba comenzando a creer que había sido una mala idea. Una pésima idea, por decirlo de otra forma.

Mabel caminaba lentamente por el frondoso bosque de Gravity Falls, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando porque había decidido salir tan temprano aquel día, el día de su cumpleaños y su regreso a casa en Piedmont. Tan distraída se encontraba que más de una vez había tropezado, cayendo en el suelo y ensuciando un poco su suéter de estrella fugaz, uno de sus favoritos; aquel símbolo siempre le había gustado, por algún motivo se sentía ligada a el —ahora sabía por qué—. Repasaba aquel pensamiento una y otra vez pero seguía sin cobrar sentido para ella, no comprendía en su totalidad que clase de fuerza o necesidad la había impulsado a realizar esa caminata. Pero claro que conocía un motivo, por más ridículo que sonase.

Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Su tío Ford les había explicado a ella y a Dipper que al utilizar el arma borra memoria contra Stan, Bill había sido completamente borrado y que su forma física había quedado petrificada en alguna parte del bosque cerca del pueblo. Ya no volvería a causar más problemas o desastres, era un gran alivio para todos. Sin embargo Mabel sentía que por algún motivo necesitaba verlo ella misma, como si fuera la única manera de cerrar apropiadamente aquel capitulo de su vida que fue el Weirdmageddon.

Fue por ello que ese día se había levantado más temprano de lo usual y había salido de la recién reparada Cabaña del Misterio, aunque le había costado un montón convencer a Dipper y a sus tíos de que estaría bien por su cuenta, de que no tardaría mucho y regresaría rápidamente en caso de encontrar algo raro —pues, al parecer, aun seguía habiendo algunos de esos ojos-murciélago rondando los alrededores—. Finalmente logró que le dejaran ir, argumentando que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, aunque a todos se les había hecho raro que ni siquiera permitiera que Waddles le acompañara.

Necesitaba verlo por si misma, comprobar que todo eso —aquella bizarra pesadilla— había terminado finalmente.

Pasados algunos minutos de ininterrumpida andanza, pudo divisar contra un árbol una figura triangular que le era imposible no reconocer. Se acercó con expresión algo nerviosa pero determinada, y pudo verlo mejor; parecía una estatua de piedra, tenía uno de los brazos extendidos en la misma pose en la que estaba cuando cerró el trato, engañado por su tío Stan, su ojo estaba igualmente petrificado y abierto en su totalidad, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, pudo distinguir un par de grietas naciendo de uno de sus lados, pero (afortunadamente) no parecían muy profundas. Parecía estar enterrado en la hierba, por lo que no podía ver sus piernas.

 _Realmente se había ido._

Mabel lo observó por algunos momentos, detenidamente, sin saber bien como debía reaccionar. Bien, ya lo había visto, había comprobado lo que fuera que necesitara saber. Lo mejor sería irse y regresar lo más rápido que pudiera a la cabaña, hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo se sorprendió a si misma sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suave pastizal, justo frente a la estatua en la que se había convertido Bill Cipher. Se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos más, mirando aquella estatua como si en cualquier momento fuera a moverse, a hablarle con esa extraña voz, a llamarla por el apodo de su símbolo y a burlarse de ella con su escalofriante risa. Pero sabía que nada de eso iba a ocurrir.

Tragó saliva lentamente, sintiendo como aquel ojo solidificado la observaba fijamente —aunque sabía que no era así—, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y leer cada uno de sus pensamientos —por algo había sido el ser que todo lo veía—.

Ni siquiera debería estar ahí.

Después de todo lo que él había provocado, de todo el dolor, el miedo, los horrores a los que tuvieron que sobrevivir los habitantes de Gravity Falls. Después de todo lo que él les había hecho a su familia y amigos, de todo el daño y las cicatrices emocionales que pudiera haber causado en ellos. Después de que la engañó de aquella horrible manera para desatar ese apocalipsis. Después de todo ello debería de odiarlo… ¿no? Debería hacerlo. Debería desear destruir esa cosa con sus propias manos, patear y pisar cada parte de esa estatua hasta que quedara hecha polvo. Borrar su existencia y cada evidencia de ella de su subconsciente. Debería odiarlo, guardarle el más profundo de los rencores.

Debería…

Porque la verdad era que al ver aquella estatua tan apartada de todo, tan sola, al ver a Bill de esa manera no podía evitar sentir algo diferente al odio que debería experimentar. _Le daba lastima_. Ver aquella piedra, que ante los ojos de la menor parecía su tumba, tan desamparada le daba un sentimiento de inevitable y completamente infundada compasión por la criatura. Estaba condenada a pasar el resto de su existencia completamente solo.

Mabel se acercó un poco más a aquella estatua. Una temblorosa e insegura sonrisa —de aquellas que eran tan antinaturales en ella— se dibujó lentamente en su rostro.

—Hola Bill.

El trinar de las aves de la zona fue la única respuesta que recibió. Comenzó a embargarla una extraña incomodidad, como si algo le dijera que debía salir de allí cuanto antes, sin embargo decidió ignorar esa molesta sensación.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? — _Desde que lo detuvieron_ — Todo está comenzando a volver a la normalidad, el pueblo está como nuevo —comentó, como si esa noticia fuera a alegrar al demonio de haber podido oírla—. Y el tío Stan está recuperándose bastante rápido, él y tío Ford ya han arreglado todos sus problemas, realmente estoy muy feliz por ellos.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, como si Bill fuera a responderle. Entonces suspiró con pesadez, no es como si tuviera muchas cosas que quisiera decirle a ese malvado triángulo. De hecho tal vez debería hacerle caso a esa sensación de antes y marcharse de regreso a la cabaña, no tenía caso seguir ahí. Pero, pensar en la soledad que el Cipher experimentaría desde ese momento en adelante, era deprimente para alguien como ella. Según Mabel ninguna persona —ni demonio isósceles— merecía vivir en tal grado de aislamiento, por más errores o cosas horribles que hubiera cometido.

Todos merecían una segunda oportunidad a sus ojos. La verdadera pregunta era si los demás estaban dispuestos a darla, y en esta ocasión no había sido así.

— ¿Sabes Bill? Hoy Dipper y yo regresaremos a casa —dijo con una repentina expresión llena de seguridad—, extrañare tanto este lugar y a todas las maravillosas personas que conocí, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, me divertí como nunca este verano y he hecho amigos que sé que siempre estarán ahí para mi, para apoyarme, a pesar de la distancia. Ellos se han vuelto muy preciados para mí, y sé que también para Dipper. Jamás olvidaremos todo lo que vivimos en Gravity Falls, todas las aventuras, los juegos, los amores fallidos, todas las criaturas que conocimos. Venir aquí ha sido una de las experiencias más geniales y divertidas de mi vida —ya más relajada que antes se había dado la libertad de sonreír alegremente—. Pero en fin, echaré mucho de menos despertar cada día, y poder divertirme al lado de mi hermano en una nueva aventura.

Hizo una pausa mientras observaba detenidamente la estatua, notando por primera vez que era ligeramente más grande de lo que recordaba. Lentamente alzó su mano hasta posarla sobre el brazo extendido de Bill, sintiendo la fría superficie de la piedra, y ensanchó su sonrisa. Se preguntó repentinamente que pensaría Dipper de poder verla, probablemente le molestaría la familiaridad con la que había estado hablándole a aquel demonio que les había hecho la vida imposible, y la reacción de sus tíos sin duda sería igual, o tal vez incluso peor. Todos le guardaban un gran rencor a Bill, lo cual era de esperarse, y ella también debería odiarlo, pero la empatía que había desarrollado ante la inminente soledad de la criatura le había hecho olvidar aquel odio.

Y quería demostrarlo, de alguna manera, demostrar que estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad.

—Sin embargo, también quiero que sepas, Bill, que no vine hasta aquí solo para decirte esas cosas. Al principio no sabía muy bien porque había querido venir a verte, pero creo que lo que necesitaba era decirte que, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, yo te perdono Bill. Sin importar lo que puedan pensar mi hermano y los demás, te perdono. Y… yo sé que probablemente puedas sentirte muy solo de ahora en adelante, y por eso te prometo que el próximo verano regresaré, y vendré a verte. Mientras pueda venir a Gravity Falls nunca estarás completamente solo, siempre vendré y te contaré historias, hablaré contigo, sin recriminarte nada. Solo esperame un poco más, ¿si?

Mabel rio, pues sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era una locura, y que Bill nunca podría responderle.

Decidió que ya era hora de irse, no quería mantener tanto tiempo preocupada a su familia y si tardaba más era posible que Dipper saliera a buscarla. No quería eso. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo cuando una idea surgió súbitamente en su cabeza. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la estatua, e inclinándose, depositó un corto y suave beso en la zona debajo del ojo de Bill. Se reincorporó lentamente, dedicándole una ultima mirada a Bill, antes de darse la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

—Adiós Bill —murmuró.

Comenzó a caminar, pero de repente se detuvo, paralizada, al escuchar aquella bizarra risa resonando en sus oídos.

" _Hasta pronto Estrella Fugaz_ "

Giró rápidamente, como si esperase que aquella criatura triangular estuviera detrás de ella, y no en forma de estatua, sin embargo lo único con lo que se topó fue con el ojo petrificado de Bill. Debió haber sido su imaginación, pero se había escuchado tan real, _demasiado real._

Sonrió por última vez, antes de remprender su caminata de regreso a la cabaña.

—Hasta el próximo verano Bill…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one-short. Cuando publiqué el fic no había esperado que tuviera tal aceptación, así que quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, o pusieron un favorite o un follow, y claro también a todos los que se hayan interesado por la historia. Hasta la próxima actualización, que tengan un buen día.**


	3. De revistas, celos y chicos coreanos

**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex H.

 **Summary:** Conjunto de one-shorts, drabbles y viñetas de la pareja MaBill. Chapter 3: Sonrió preguntándose si era algo bueno o malo el haberse dado cuenta de que le gustaba a ese desquiciado demonio rubio. Y todo por una simple cuestión de celos.

 **Advertencia:** One-short. Universo Alterno. Posible OOC.

 **Notas de la autora:** Y este es el resultado de pasarse horas escuchando canciones de este género mientras leo historias MaBill, cumpliendo mi pequeño headcanon de que Mabel disfruta de este tipo de música, lo cual no sería algo sorprendente tomando en cuenta sus gustos XD A propósito la canción que mencioné en realidad existe, es de un grupo de este "género" que me gusta mucho. En fin, espero que les guste este one-short, intenté ponerle un poco más de MaBill tipo romántico así que espero que me haya quedado bien, nótese que me gusta la idea de Bill celoso de los ídolos musicales de Mabel —bueno me gusta la idea de Bill celoso en general—.

* * *

 **De revistas, celos y chicos coreanos**

En cuanto Estrella Fugaz encendió su reproductor de música, Bill comenzó a quejarse en "voz baja" —o lo que él consideraba como tal—, deseando por unos momentos haber perdido el sentido del oído junto con la mayoría de sus poderes al ser encerrado en ese estúpido cuerpo humano. Y cuando la primera de esas _canciones_ empezó a resonar a todo volumen en la habitación, el demonio agarró con fuerza la almohada de Pino y se cubrió la cabeza con un gesto dramático y desesperado, intentando en vano dejar de escucharla.

Porque si había algo que Bill detestaba era esa estúpida música con sintetizadores que a Estrella Fugaz tanto le gustaba, más en específico, aquellas estúpidas "boy-bands" coreanas con las que Mabel últimamente se había obsesionado.

— ¡Son tan geniales! —pudo escuchar el grito no muy bien reprimido de la pre-adolescente, quien poco se avergonzaba en demostrar el amor que sentía hacia una de sus bandas favoritas.

Bill solamente bufó, encontrando tentadora la idea de marcharse y dejar sola a Estrella Fugaz junto a sus canciones y revistas llenas de artículos de esos chicos coreanos. Por otro lado recordó que no tenía nada más que hacer, pues Pino había salido a visitar a Llama —sospechosamente iba a verla con bastante frecuencia esos últimos días—, mientras que Fez y Seis Dedos estaban ocupados en sus respectivos "trabajos", por lo que no tenía a nadie a quien molestar, y había sido por eso que había decidido quedarse con Estrella Fugaz, esperando que ella se mostrara gustosa de ofrecerle su compañía y pasar un rato juntos, claro que sin pensar que también se dedicaría a atormentarlo con su música.

— ¡Esta canción es tan buena! —exclamó Mabel, tarareando el coro de esa canción, " _Call me baby_ " parecía llamarse, pensó Bill, aunque poco le interesaba y creía que de por si era un nombre bastante ridículo.

—Vamos Estrella Fugaz —se quejó, soltando la almohada de Dipper y pasándose una mano por el cabello, exasperado—, de seguro ni siquiera sabes lo que significa la letra. Han de escucharse como puros balbuceos impronunciables para ti.

Mabel levantó la mirada de la revista que leía, y la posó en el demonio con cuerpo humano que flotaba con aparente despreocupación sobre la cama de su hermano. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, inflando las mejillas en un gesto infantil, provocando que el rubio arqueara una ceja.

—Claro que lo sé Bill —respondió y suspirando añadió—, ya estas empezando a hablar como Dipper.

— ¿Por lo menos podrías usar audífonos? —resopló Bill— No es como si estuviera muy feliz de escuchar a esos sujetos desafinados.

—Me duele la cabeza si los uso mucho tiempo —se excusó la Pines femenina ignorando el insulto de Bill hacía la banda—. Además si tanto te molesta perfectamente puedes ir a otro lugar. Este es _mi_ cuarto, por si lo olvidas, puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí —extendió un brazo en un (exagerado) gesto, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

—También es el cuarto de Pino, por si lo olvidas —replicó Bill imitando su manera de hablar—. Y estoy seguro que a él tampoco le gustaría estar escuchando a tus grupitos todo el maldito día.

—Pues yo sé que a Dipper no le gustaría verte agarrando sus cosas —comentó señalando la almohada con una pequeña sonrisa—, ya sabes como es con todo eso de "su espacio personal".

El rubio rodó su ojo visible: —Como si me importara —refunfuñó.

Mabel extendió su sonrisa y lanzó una pequeña risa al escucharlo, y el demonio no pudo evitar quedarse casi estático, observando su rostro más de lo normal hasta que la castaña se dio la vuelta y se recostó de estomago sobre su cama, apoyando sus codos sobre una almohada y posando el mentón sobre sus manos. Bill lanzó un sonido de frustración al ver como Mabel se estiraba para alcanzar su reproductor de música y subirle el volumen, obviamente a propósito. La observó fijamente con el ceño fruncido, en un intento de fulminarla con la mirada, sin embargo la Pines femenina ni siquiera pareció inmutarse, demasiado concentrada en las páginas de su revista.

¿¡Pero qué diablos podía ser tan importante como para que Mabel lo ignorara de esa forma!? ¡A él, a Bill Cipher! ¡El todopoderoso demonio de los sueños! —aunque bueno, tal vez ya no _tan_ poderoso (Bill maldijo nuevamente a ese estúpido y débil cuerpo humano en el que estaba encerrado) — Estrella Fugaz debería sentirse alagada de tenerlo ante su presencia, de tener la _dicha_ de poder estar a su lado sin morir incinerada en cuestión de segundos ¡Pero no! Tenía que tener sus ojos fijos en esa estúpida revista humana —para nada interesante ni divertida en comparación con él— en vez de tener su atención puesta en él ¡Se sentía indignado! ¡Era un completo golpe a su orgullo! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía Estrella Fugaz a hacerle eso, después de que él la había considerado digna de disfrutar su compañía!?

Disimuladamente Bill se inclinó lo suficiente para ver de una vez por todas que era, específicamente, aquello que le parecía tan interesante a Estrella Fugaz—y aquello que le impedía concentrarse en él—, pero al hacerlo solo vio un montón de fotos de los miembros de esa dichosa banda, la mayoría con ropa ajustada o extraña que a su manera de pensar los hacía lucir afeminados y ridículos, pero que a Mabel y el resto de la horda de fanáticas pubertas que tenían les fascinaba, también había lo que parecía ser una entrevista y un ranking —del cual al principio pensó que hablaba sobre cual era su canción más famosa, pero resultó ser un ranking de cual era el miembro más atractivo según las votantes—.

Con una expresión de asco por aquella estúpida revista elevó la mirada hasta toparse con el rostro de Mabel, quien tenía la vista fija en aquellas insulsas fotografías y las miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Como si estuviera admirando a los seres más perfectos del mundo. Bill la miró bastante molesto, con un tic apareciendo en su ojo visible, deseando tener aquella revista entre sus manos para poder quemarla con los pocos poderes que le quedaban, y así eliminar aquella "cosa" que le robaba la atención de Mabel.

Y es que sin duda no entendía los gustos de Estrella Fugaz.

—Son tan lindos —suspiró Mabel con un sonrojo en las mejillas, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Ante aquella declaración el demonio apretó los puños inconscientemente y sintió una extraña punzada en el abdomen —no recordaba haberse clavado ningún cuchillo u objeto corto-punzante ahí—, por algún motivo comenzaba a sentirse muy irritado, y sabía que no era solo por tener que escuchar esas molestas y chillonas voces ¡No podía ser que el hecho de que Mabel lo ignorará le enfureciera tanto! Pero así parecía ser e incluso empezaba a sentir como el iris de su ojo se teñía color sangre conforme su enojo iba creciendo, e inclusive así la gemela Pines no parecía reparar en él.

No, sin duda no entendía los gustos de Estrella Fugaz, ni que diablos les veía a ese grupito de plásticas que se hacían llamar cantantes.

« _¿Cómo es que los diferencias? Lucen exactamente iguales para mi_ » recordó haber oído decir a Pino hace un par de días —y nunca pensó que diría esto, pero estaba de acuerdo con él—, a lo que Mabel, bastante fastidiada, ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, en parte ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios de parte de su gemelo. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, decidió ponerle fin a su aburrimiento y relajarse jugando un poco con ella, además así podría conseguir que _finalmente_ Estrella Fugaz dejara de lado aquella "cosa" por unos minutos y se concentrara en él. Sería como "matar dos pájaros de un tiro", un viejo refrán humano —aunque él no lo entendía mucho, porque Mabel se había asustado bastante cuando él apareció con dos pájaros muertos en las manos tras escuchar por primera vez esa frase—.

Relajó su expresión, haciendo todo lo posible para que no se notara que había estado apunto de hacer arder la cama de Pino por la rabia, lanzó una risa burlesca para luego comenzar.

—Pero que cosas dices Estrella Fugaz —le sonrió burlonamente ganando (por fin) su atención—, todos ellos lucen idénticos y usan tanto maquillaje que parecen chicas. Además suenan peor que cuando Pino se pone a cantar _esa cosa_ de "Disco Girl" pensando que nadie lo está escuchando —comenzó a reír ante sus propias palabras, hasta que sintió el impacto de una almohada contra su rostro.

—No me molestes Bill —dijo Mabel haciendo un mohín con los labios, lo cual Bill _debía_ admitir que la hacía lucir bastante adorable—. No tienes derecho a insultarlos —se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿A no? —Bill arqueó una ceja, aunque sin borrar esa maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro— Vamos Estrella Fugaz, sólo admítelo, he visto bacterias más atractivas que esos raritos.

—Tu eres el único raro aquí Bill —atacó la castaña—. No conozco a nadie más que crea que un montón de dientes de ciervo es un buen regalo.

Bill solo se encogió de hombros, pues el comentario ni siquiera lo había ofendido. No había nada que Estrella Fugaz dijera que pudiera herirlo, nada. Estaba a punto de decir algo más —seguir con la conversación, impedir que Mabel volviera a ignorarlo y ser el único merecedor de su eterna atención—, cuando notó que ella se había dado la vuelta, volviendo a clavar su mirada en las páginas de su revista, casi como si hubiera decidido hacerle la ley del hielo ¡a él! —el simple pensamiento le irritaba—.

Entonces comenzó a sentir como volvía a inundarlo aquella desagradable sensación que era incapaz de controlar, y que se incrementaba más y más al oír los suspiros de fan enamorada de Mabel. Antes de poder darse cuenta, se hallaba de pie y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la cama de Mabel, con pequeñas llamas azules saliendo de sus zapatos a cada paso, con los puños tan apretados que casi no los sentía y rechinando los dientes inconscientemente. Solo se detuvo al estar frente a Mabel, quien había entrecerrado levemente los ojos como preguntándose qué era lo que quería él ahora. En un rápido movimiento Bill arrancó la revista de entre las pequeñas manos de Estrella Fugaz, consiguiendo que ella alzará la cabeza para mirarlo sorprendida.

— ¡Bill! ¿Qué está-?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Bill tomó la revista entre sus manos y la rompió a la mitad, para después quemarla lentamente ante una incrédula Mabel. Quien se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que Bill hubiera hecho eso ¡Su pobre revista favorita!

El Cipher esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, finalmente triunfante, sin embargo aquella pequeña victoria no había sido suficiente para apaciguar su enojo, pues comenzaba a sentir como el iris de su ojo volvía a teñirse color bermellón, al igual que algunos mechones de su cabello y parte de su traje anteriormente amarillo. Mabel debió haberlo notarlo también, porque rápidamente cambió su expresión de asombro por una de genuina curiosidad, consiguiendo que Bill frunciera el ceño levemente, repentinamente incomodo por la inquisitiva mirada que le dirigía Estrella Fugaz.

Se quedaron en esa posición por lo que pareció ser una eternidad —aunque no debieron de ser más de un par de segundos—, hasta que finalmente Mabel volvió a reparar en las cenizas en las que se había convertido su pobre revista de chicos.

— ¡No! ¡Era mi favorita! —exclamó con gestos dramáticos— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Bill? —preguntó con indignación.

El demonio de apariencia humana pasó a tomar un completo color carmesí tras aquella simple pregunta, haciendo que sus puños apretados fueran rodeados por su característico fuego azul, ganando un aspecto intimidador.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó— ¡¿Me preguntas por qué?! —Mabel podía sentir como la temperatura en la habitación comenzaba a aumentar drásticamente— ¡Has estado ignorándome todo este maldito tiempo Estrella Fugaz! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Prefieres tener la vista pegada en esos ridículos cantantes chillones que en mí! ¡¿No recuerdas quien soy?! ¡Para tu información soy Bill Cipher! ¡Tú menos que nadie puede ignorarme de esa forma Estrella Fugaz! ¡Me perteneces desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡¿Entendiste…?!

Se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar una pequeña carcajada escapar de los labios de la joven Pines, parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creer lo que veía; Estrella Fugaz lo miraba divertida y con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, sin mostrar rastro alguno de su anterior molestia. Sintió como aquel rojo que lo había teñido volvía a pintarse del amarillo brillante de siempre, pues toda su ira había sido remplazada por la sorpresa al ver a Mabel observarlo de esa manera.

— ¿De…? ¿De qué te estás riendo Estrella Fugaz? —inquirió notando un extraño calor acumularse rápidamente en sus mejillas, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado.

—Estás celoso, ¿no es así Bill? —preguntó con una mirada levemente traviesa.

El demonio rubio se quedó estático, con la boca abierta y boqueando cual pez fuera del agua.

¿De qué _demonios_ (valga la redundancia) estaba hablando Estrella Fugaz? ¿Celoso, él? ¡Pero que idea más estúpida! ¡Era imposible que él de entre todas las personas (o demonios de sueños) pudiera sentirse celoso! Los celos solo eran uno de esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos, ¡y él no era humano! ¿Cómo iba a poder sentirse celoso por Estrella Fugaz? ¿Y por qué motivo? ¿Sólo por verla hipnotizada ante las imágenes de esos cantantes de pacotilla que ella consideraba atractivos? ¿Solamente por el hecho de que ella hubiera estado ignorándolo descaradamente? ¡Ja! ¡Si claro! ¡Por supuesto! —nótese el sarcasmo—.

No tenía nada de malo, después de todo, que él reclamara su atención. Estaba en todo su derecho. Pues en realidad no había mentido —o exagerado— al exclamar que ella le pertenecía —todos lo _símbolos_ le pertenecían de cierta manera—. No había tenido nada de malo y sin embargo Estrella Fugaz lo miraba con cierta expresión, como si ante ella se hubiera hecho una gran revelación. Y no pudo contener la sorpresa al notar como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono de rubor más fuerte que el natural. Ni cuando ella volvió a comenzar a reír sin motivo alguno.

Dirigió su mirada al suelo de manera inconsciente, casi como si fuera un reflejo. Se sentía extraño, mucho más que antes, porque sin duda no era normal que la dulce risa de la chica Pines le provocara esas sensaciones, ni esas repentinas ganas de sonreír _como un idiota_ al escucharla. Chasqueó la lengua pensando que quizá hubiera sido una mejor idea no haber ido a la habitación de los gemelos en primer lugar. Y estuvo apunto de abandonar el lugar, un poco cansado de la situación, hasta que sintió como Mabel lo tomaba suavemente pero a la vez firme de la manga de su traje. Giró la cabeza levemente para verla.

—No tienes que estar celoso Bill —el rubio estaba a punto de reclamar aquello, pero no le salían las palabras—, lo siento si te estuve ignorando, no fue mi intención hacer que te sintieras así.

—N-no sé de que ha-hablas —se sorprendió a si mismo al escucharse tartamudear de esa forma, era humillante—, Es-estrella Fugaz.

— ¿De verdad? —Mabel alzó una ceja sin creerle— Porque no fue eso lo que pareció con todas esas cosas que gritaste.

Bill maldijo por lo bajo ¿Por qué Estrella Fugaz tenía que estar diciéndole esas cosas?

Mabel sonrió nuevamente, colocándose de pie sobre la cama, pero sin soltar la manga del Cipher. Y antes de que Bill tuviera tiempo de preguntarse que estaba tramando hacer la castaña, Mabel rodeó su cuello con los brazos, colocando la cabeza sobre su hombro, en un inesperado abrazo. El demonio se quedó atónito, pues realmente no esperaba aquella acción de su parte, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido. Poco a poco se fue relajando, rodeando el pequeño torso de Mabel, aprovechando que, al ella estar incorporada sobre su cama, se encontraban a la misma altura. Posando a la vez el mentón sobre su hombro, sintiendo el dulce aroma de su cabello, su esencia natural, que le provocaba pequeños y curiosos cosquilleos en la zona del estómago.

Bill no supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvieron en esa posición, y tampoco le importaba. Lentamente Mabel fue separándose, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su semblante, Bill no pudo evitar sonreír escuetamente —de la manera más "normal" que pudo—.

— ¿Ves? —el Cipher arqueó una ceja sin comprender su punto— No tienes que sentirte así Bill. Tal vez me gusten mucho esos cantantes, y sí creo que son muy lindos. Pero ellos tienen miles de fans que piensan igual que yo, y además con ellos no podría hablar o hacer las mismas cosas que contigo.

Bien, tal vez si tenía un punto. Y tal vez si había exagerado un poco, pero no pensaba retractarse, él _no_ estaba celoso. Aunque debía admitir que se sentía más tranquilo después del cariñoso abrazo de Estrella Fugaz, como si con ese simple acto Mabel le hubiera transmitido cierta serenidad.

Entonces finalmente notó como el rostro de la gemela Pines se encontraba a _tan_ poca distancia del suyo, y terminó echándose para atrás por la impresión, casi cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Mabel lo miró sorprendida por su imprevisto actuar, extendiendo una mano con algo de preocupación por si el demonio se había lastimado, además podía notar como su respiración se había descontrolado y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al ver como Bill comenzaba a teñirse de diversos colores a gran velocidad, influido por sus cambios de animo.

— ¿Bill?

El demonio suspiró, volviendo a su color original e intentando controlar aquel martilleo que sentía en el pecho, le sorprendía no estar desangrándose por ello. Miró a Estrella Fugaz sintiendo el rostro incluso más caliente que antes y exclamó:

— ¡Yo no estaba celoso Estrella Fugaz! ¡Deja de decir tonterías y déjame en paz!

Antes de que Mabel pudiera decir algo o siquiera acercársele, Bill abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió corriendo, aunque tropezando un sinfín de veces e incluso rodando sobre algunos de los peldaños de la escalera —aunque no es como si le molestase aquello—.

Mabel parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida por el espectáculo que Bill acababa de hacer. Sin duda que el "todopoderoso demonio de los sueños, Bill Cipher" prácticamente escapara a toda velocidad de una niñita de doce años no era algo que se viera todos los días. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ver a Bill Cipher celoso no era algo que se viera todos los días. Por más que este lo negase, claro.

Sonrió preguntándose si era algo bueno o malo el haberse dado cuenta de que le gustaba a ese desquiciado demonio rubio.

Probablemente lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, creo que esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar XD Les quiero comentar que tengo pensado escribir algo basado en el AU de Reverse Falls para el próximo one-short, ya que me gusta mucho este AU y hay pocos fics sobre Rev!MaBill.**

 **En fin, que tengan un buen día. No olviden dejar un review si desean, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. Es una orden

**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex H.

 **Summary:** Conjunto de one-shorts, drabbles y viñetas de la pareja MaBill. Chapter 4: (AU Reverse Falls) Y él, como llevaba haciendo desde el día en que la conoció hasta ahora, felizmente le obedecería, como el fiel sirviente que era.

 **Advertencia:** One-short. Universo Alterno: Reverse Falls.

 **Notas de la autora:** Primeramente debo decir que realmente lamento haber tardado tanto —de nuevo— en actualizar, pero —otra vez— me extendí más de lo que tenía planeado con el one-short, originalmente pensé que lo terminaría en unas dos mil palabras y terminaron siendo casi seis mil ¿por qué siempre me pasará eso? Además tampoco se me ocurría un final que me convenciera e incluso este no termina de gustarme.

Segundo, para quien no conozca este AU —aunque supongo que la gran mayoría ya lo conoce— les digo que se trata básicamente de un cambio de rol entre varios personajes, como por ejemplo nuestros queridos gemelos Pines con Gideon y Pacifica —aunque, claro, sin mantener las mismas personalidades que ellos—. Siendo Dipper y Mabel los "villanos" en este universo, conocidos como los "gemelos telepatía" y apellidándose Gleeful, aunque manteniendo algunos aspectos de la familia de Pacifica como lo sería el estatus social alto. Además de tener a Will —la versión Reverse de Bill— esclavizado, siendo nuestro querido triángulo en vez del maniático que tanto amamos (?) un demonio bastante llorón y asustadizo —pero adorable—. Y creo que esa sería básicamente toda la explicación de este AU.

En fin espero que les guste este one-short.

* * *

 **Es una orden**

El demonio de cabello azul intentaba en vano hacer que sus manos dejasen de temblar, pero la persistente y penetrante mirada que la gemela Gleeful le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos no hacía más que provocarle escalofríos. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de la fina tetera de loza quebrándose en cuanto se resbalara de entre sus torpes manos, y sabía perfectamente cuanto se molestaría Dipper en cuanto viera el desastre que se formaría sobre la cara alfombra del salón, y, claro, por su culpa. Y también sabía el castigo que recibiría en cuanto sucediera, de solo pensarlo al Cipher le entraban unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar por el desgarrador miedo que lo embargaba.

—Querido hermano, ¿vas a salir? —pudo escuchar la voz de la señorita Gleeful, y elevó levemente la mirada para ver que ocurría.

Dipper había entrado a la habitación, y se encontraba acomodando su amuleto alrededor del cuello de la camisa, mientras Mabel lo observaba con un deje de curiosidad sentada en una de las sillas del camerino. El chico volteó a ver a su gemela y dijo:

—Así es, hermana, volveré dentro de un par de horas, tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos mientras Stan no está en el pueblo.

Mabel asintió y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, el demonio empezó a tener un mal presentimiento ante eso, sensación que se reforzó al oír su tono de voz y la pregunta que se había atrevido formular.

— ¿Y esos asuntos no implicaran a cierta rubia Southwest, verdad?

Al oír aquella pregunta Dipper frunció levemente el entrecejo, mientras Will tragaba saliva, preocupado por la reacción del joven Gleeful. Mabel solamente dejó escapar de sus labios una pequeña risa traviesa, habiendo logrado su cometido de molestar a su usualmente inexpresivo hermano.

—Pues en parte tienes razón, hermanita —respondió Dipper relajando su expresión—, en realidad me dirigía a hacerles una visita a nuestro par de primos forasteros favoritos —sonrió con superioridad y de una manera casi cruel.

—Oh, en ese caso te acompañaré —dijo Mabel poniéndose de pie, y al hacerlo Will suspiró con alivió. Sin embargo Dipper la detuvo— ¿Qué?— preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

—Lo siento hermana pero no va a ser posible —espetó con un falso tono de disculpas—, voy a ir yo solo esta vez.

— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?

Al verlos como mero espectador, Will se atrevería a decir que Mabel parecía querer asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a Dipper con la mirada por lo que acababa de decirle. No le sorprendería si en verdad quisiera hacerlo, después de todo Mabel era el tipo de chica a la que no le gustaba que le dijeran un "no" como respuesta.

—Porque aun recuerdo que nuestro ultimo plan se arruinó por tu culpa, Mabel —la miró duramente, sin molestarse en esconder su disgusto.

— ¡Pero ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! —se defendió cruzándose de brazos y elevando las voz— Fue de esa estúpida Pacifica, esa torpe mocosa se interpuso en mi camino como siempre y…

—Sin peros Mabel, no intentes excusarte, te quedarás aquí —Mabel suspiró con pesadez, rindiéndose finalmente, aunque visiblemente molesta—. Y tú —dijo Dipper con tono autoritario, señalando al demonio en cuerpo humano quien se sobresaltó al escucharlo—, más te vale que todo esté arreglado y limpio cuando regrese, ¿entiendes William?

—S-si maestro —respondió con voz temblorosa e intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con emanar de sus ojos—, a-así será.

—Eso espero.

Sin decir nada más ni despedirse, Dipper se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Mabel se quedó estática y mirando la puerta por un par de eternos segundos; como si se debatiera entre seguirle o no, finalmente cerró los ojos, chasqueando la lengua y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, esperando a que Will terminara de servirle el té. Will continuó mirándola casi inconscientemente por unos momentos, hasta que vio como volvía a abrir los ojos momentáneamente y enfocaba su mirada en él, en una clara señal de que se apresurara, el demonio bajó rápidamente el rostro y finalmente sintió como sus manos ya no temblaban tanto, pero no se sentía más tranquilo —no podía sentirse tranquilo cerca de la intimidante señorita Gleeful—. Con suma lentitud colocó sobre la mesita de noche del camerino una pequeña taza de porcelana, rebosante del líquido color ámbar, justo frente a Mabel.

—A-aquí ti-tiene señorita —dijo apenas en un hilillo de voz—, su té, tal co-como le gusta…

Mabel no respondió, simplemente sostuvo la taza humeante entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo del té. Will observó disimuladamente la puerta del cuarto, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban ansiosas ante la espera; no podía marcharse a menos que ella se lo ordenara, sin embargo Mabel no parecía interesada en hacerlo, bebiendo su té _demasiado_ lentamente. El demonio se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando encontrarse a solas con el gemelo Gleeful en lugar de con Mabel, por lo menos con Dipper él sabía a que atenerse, mientras que con Mabel últimamente era un historia distinta.

Antes no le molestaba o preocupaba, para nada, e incluso llegaba a sentirse, de una manera un tanto extraña, más seguro con Mabel. Porque si bien podía llegar a ser cruel y peligrosa cuando se le provocaba, en comparación con su hermano ella no solía lastimarlo con tanta frecuencia o torturarlo de la manera en que Dipper lo hacía —solía replicar que no le gustaba manchar sus manos con él y con su sangre, Will simplemente intentaba no sentirse ofendido por ello—, además de que la mayoría de las cosas que le ordenaba hacer eran sencillas tareas superficiales, prácticamente lo utilizaba como a un mayordomo y a veces hasta como jardinero. Por lo que estar con ella no lo aterrorizaba con la misma medida en que lo haría si estuvieran ambos gemelos juntos.

Pero últimamente la situación era distinta. No había sido un cambio repentino, mas bien había sido de forma paulatina, de tal manera que él apenas se dio cuenta cuando las habituales órdenes de Mabel habían tomado un giro distinto al habitual.

Solamente había notado como ella lo observaba más fijamente que antes, incluso más atentamente, como si lo analizara con aquellos fríos orbes azules que poseía. Y su mirada no hacía más que hacerlo temblar violentamente, incluso con más frecuencia de lo normal, temiendo que sus penetrantes miradas fueran una premonición a algún castigo futuro, minuciosamente planeado por la joven Gleeful. Pero no lo comprendía, él no recordaba haberse equivocado, ni haber hecho nada que mereciera una nueva tortura. Sin embargo ya al cabo de un par de semanas nada le había sucedido, de hecho las cosas en las mansión Gleeful había estado bastante tranquilas para el demonio de cabellera azul. Pero las inquietantes miradas de Mabel persistían y él nada podía comprender de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la señorita —de todos modos jamás había alcanzado a comprenderla del todo—. Llegó a creer que simplemente aquella era su manera de torturarlo, de presionarlo constantemente para que no cometiera error alguno, para que supiera que siempre estaba bajo su mirada y que no podía ocultarles nada. Sí, eso era lo más probable, después de todo, tras ese tiempo sirviéndole a los gemelos más de una cosa había aprendido de ellos, especialmente la crueldad que los caracterizaba y por la cual no escatimaban en castigarlo en cuanto se presentara cualquier oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuera.

Sin embargo lo más extraño había comenzado un par de días después de aquello. Porque Mabel había pasado repentinamente de observarlo fijamente casi todo el tiempo que estaban los dos solos, a prácticamente ser incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, desviándola cada vez que él se atrevía a mirarla al rostro. Parecía como si algo la incomodara, como si su presencia le intimidara de alguna forma. Pero eso carecía completamente de sentido alguno ¡Era Mabel Gleeful de quien estaba hablando! Ni siquiera el maestro Dipper ni Stanley Gleeful podían intimidarla, ¡mucho menos él! ¡¿En qué clase de realidad alterna estaban, quién era esa chica y qué le había hecho a Mabel?!

Aquel comportamiento, curiosamente, duró menos que el anterior. Y extrañamente ni siquiera Dipper pareció notar algo extraño en su gemela, solamente él parecía ser consiente del cambio de actitudes de la señorita hacia su persona. Y podía deberse en gran medida a que aquel inexplicable cambio se presentaba solamente cuando estaban solos, sin nadie alrededor que los observara, como si el motivo detrás de todo eso fuera un gran secreto del que la Gleeful no quería que nadie se enterara.

Después vinieron las extrañas ordenes que Mabel comenzó a darle, y a las cuales obviamente él no podía desobedecer —después de todo, para ambos gemelos, solamente era un esclavo—. Por más que le incomodaran y resultaran extrañas —y que por algún motivo al recordarlas sintiera cierto calor acumularse en sus mejillas—.

Un día simplemente se encontraba en el elegante invernadero de la mansión, cuidando de las plantas que ahí crecían, principalmente flores predominando entre ellas las rosas azules —no era una gran sorpresa pues aquel lugar le pertenecía a Mabel, y además era bien conocida la afición que esa familia tenía hacía esa paleta de colores—. Cuando repentinamente Mabel entró al invernadero pasando a sentarse alrededor de una mesita, expresamente puesta allí para cuando ella quería tomar el té rodeada de sus preciadas flores. El demonio intentó ignorar su presencia y concentrarse en su tarea, pues si cometía algún error podía provocar que Mabel le castigara aun cuando no solía hacerlo. Pero inevitablemente volteó a verla unos segundos, y notó como su semblante reflejaba una curiosa seriedad, parecía pensativa, casi absorta en lo que fuera que pensara.

—Will —lo había llamado, y a él se le hizo extraño pues ambos gemelos solían llamarlo "William" (el nombre perfecto para un sirviente, ¿no?).

— ¿S-si? —había murmurado— ¿Qué ocurre, se-señorita?

Mabel, quien había mantenido hasta ese momento su mirada centrada en su regazo, le miró fijamente al rostro haciendo que el demonio dejara escapar un pequeño chillido de miedo, preguntándose si había dicho algo mal. La señorita sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, como si pensara en qué hacer ahora que había captado su atención.

—Acercate —lo había dicho en voz tan baja, que cualquier otra persona no la hubiera oído.

Claro que él no era una "persona" cualquiera.

Caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Mabel, y se detuvo frente a ella a una distancia prudente. Había comenzado a temblar sin siquiera darse cuenta, algo preocupado por lo que haría a continuación la chica Gleeful.

—Más —le hizo una seña para que siguiera avanzando.

Will avanzó un par de pasos y entonces vio como la castaña se colocaba de pie, estando ambos frente a frente a pocos pasos de distancia. El demonio de cabellos azulinos no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar lo pequeña que era Mabel —siempre lo hacía cada vez que se detenía a verla mejor—, apenas le llegaba al pecho, aunque podía decirse que tenía la altura promedio para una humana de su edad, poco más de trece años. Sin embargo sabía que por nada del mundo había que subestimarla por su aspecto, por más que pudiera lucir casi como una chica dulce o hasta frágil —con aquella piel blanquecina, casi traslucida, y aquellos grandes ojos color cielo, además de esa larga y lisa cabellera castaña que le daban un aspecto de muñeca— él sabía muy bien lo aterradora que podía ser.

—Agachate.

El Cipher sin dudarlo ni un momento se arrodilló, teniendo que elevar el rostro para poder ver la cara de Mabel. Esta se le acercó un poco y, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, posó sus manos con inusitada suavidad sobre ambos lados del rostro de Will. El demonio se estremeció ante aquel tacto, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a recibir tal suave toque de parte de ella y por instinto se echó para atrás.

—Se-señorita… —tartamudeó conmocionado.

—No te muevas —lo interrumpió Mabel inmediatamente, y con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a objeción alguna.

Will tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a acercársele, Mabel nuevamente colocó sus manos de manera suave pero firme sobre las mejillas del Cipher, obligándolo a mantener el contacto visual con ella. El demonio comenzó a sentirse repentinamente avergonzado por la forma en la que Mabel lo veía, con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y sus rostros a tan poca distancia, se sentía confundido por la suave manera en que la señorita lo sostenía e intrigado por el motivo detrás de aquella orden.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta que, sin previo aviso, Mabel lo soltó, dándole la espalda para salir rápidamente del invernadero. Will se quedó estático unos minutos, sin poder creer todo lo que había ocurrido, hace cosa de segundos. No supo distinguir cuanto tiempo pasó sin mover un solo musculo por la impresión, hasta que pudo escuchar la voz de Dipper llamándolo, se escuchaba bastante molesto, por lo que Will supuso que llevaba un tiempo buscándolo. Tragó saliva, colocándose de pie para atender la orden de su maestro, pensando en que probablemente recibiría un castigo de su parte por hacerlo esperar.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días después de aquella extraña orden, un par de días en los que Mabel pareció no prestarle demasiada atención al demonio azul, ocupando su tiempo en planear junto a Dipper nuevas ideas para robarles el Diario 3 a Gideon y a Pacifica. Estaban tan ocupados que el tiempo que dedicaban a torturarlo se había reducido drásticamente, lo cual hacía que Will se sintiera levemente más relajado, incluso llegando a restarle importancia a aquella extraña situación vivida con Mabel hace pocos días, pensando que a fin de cuentas no debió ser nada importante, tal vez solo uno de los cotidianos caprichos de Mabel.

O eso pensó hasta que una tarde, mientras ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de la Gleeful, esta volvió a darle una orden bastante… peculiar, incluso más que la anterior.

Mabel estaba sentada frente a su tocador, preparándose para la función de esa noche, peinando su larga cabellera castaña mientras se observaba en el espejo con algo de vanidad. Will se encontraba organizando los atuendos de Mabel —conjuntos en los que predominaban los colores negro y distintas tonalidades de azul, además de ser ropa algo más ajustada de la que debería usar una niña de su edad— y escogiendo aquel que usaría durante el show. Los únicos sonidos en el ambiente eran los que producían los pasos de Will, más allá de eso ambos se mantenían en un silencio algo pesado, sin embargo aquello no era algo extraño cuando estaban solos. La mayoría de las veces Mabel se mantenía reacia a dirigirle la palabra a no ser que fuera para darle órdenes —o para burlarse de él—.

Finalmente Will observó satisfecho el conjunto elegido; una blusa negra con leves brillos en las mangas, una chaqueta celeste sin mangas, una falda negra hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, pantis grises y zapatos negros de tacón, además de una cinta negra con un prendedor en forma de estrella. Volteó a ver a la castaña, tembloroso.

—Se-señorita, su atuendo ya está listo —comunicó intentando no tartamudear—. Yo…

—Will —lo interrumpió.

El demonio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda; esta era la segunda vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, la primera había sido en _esa_ ocasión.

— ¿Si?

—Ven —Mabel ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, sino que lo miraba a través de su reflejo en el espejo—, ahora. Es una orden.

Will se acercó lentamente hasta quedar detrás de ella, observando disimuladamente su rostro en el espejo, Mabel mantenía un semblante inexpresivo y le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo, provocando que Will tragara saliva, incomodo por la manera en que Mabel lo veía. De repente Mabel cambió levemente su expresión por una más pensativa, como si estuviera pensando en la orden que estaba a punto de darle.

—Extiende tus brazos.

El Cipher parpadeó un par de veces antes de obedecer, preguntándose de qué se trataba todo eso y para qué quería Mabel que hiciera algo así. Entonces la castaña tomó a Will de las muñecas, acercando sus brazos a ella y haciendo que la rodeasen por la cintura, en una especie de abrazo que tomó por sorpresa al demonio de cabello azul. Quien sintió como su rostro se calentaba exageradamente al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Mabel contra sus brazos, al igual que una extraña sensación de martilleos sin control en su pecho.

—No te muevas —advirtió Mabel al sentir como Will se removía inquieto—. Es una orden Will, no querrás desobedecerme.

—N-no señorita —negó repetidas veces.

Mabel suspiró, acurrucándose un poco contra el respaldo de su silla y apoyando la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el pecho del demonio, provocando que este volviera a sonrojarse violentamente y que de manera inconsciente la estrechara un poco más entre sus brazos. Will, dejándose llevar por esa cálida sensación que sentía, se agachó levemente hasta recargar su mentón contra la cabeza de la muchacha, pudiendo percibir la suavidad de sus cabellos castaños, al igual que su dulce aroma. Al darse cuenta de qué hacía, Will esperó recibir un regaño o un insulto de parte de la Gleeful, sin embargo Mabel no se quejó ante eso, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, por lo que el demonio no se separó de ella.

Pasaron así unos momentos, sumidos en un silencio algo incomodo para el demonio, pues en una situación así cualquiera esperaría que Mabel dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera entendía porque le había mandado hacer eso, porque repentinamente parecía querer que él —de entre todas las personas— la abrazara, eso no era normal en ella. Mabel seguía viéndose pensativa, casi inexpresiva, como si en esos momentos no tuviera los brazos del demonio alrededor suyo, como si tuviera mejores cosas en las que pensar, casi como si se encontrara en una especie de debate interno. Finalmente Mabel lo soltó, como una orden silenciosa de que ya se alejara, por lo que Will se alejó un par de pasos de ella, esperando que la chica le dijera algo, aunque fuera que le comunicara que ya podía irse de su cuarto. Empero, lo único que recibió de su parte fue una mirada escudriñadora a través de su reflejo, mirada que lo hizo volver a sentirse horriblemente nervioso.

—No lo entiendo —la escuchó murmurar.

— ¿Q-qué cosa señorita? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No lo entiendo —repitió, como si no lo hubiese escuchado—, ¿por qué tú?

Will estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero se detuvo ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Volteó para encontrarse con la imponente figura de Dipper Gleeful entrando en la habitación, portaba el atuendo que solía utilizar para las funciones —una camisa negra y chaqueta celeste sin mangas a juego con los de Mabel, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, además de su característico amuleto amarrado al cuello con una lazo—, y su rostro lucía tan inexpresivo como solía estar. Will dio un salto hacía atrás por la impresión, casi chocando contra el respaldar de la silla de Mabel, quien se había puesto de pie y colocado rápidamente una cinta negra sobre el cabello con su respectivo amuleto místico, mirando a su hermano gemelo con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Dipper arqueando levemente una ceja.

—Nada hermano —respondió Mabel rápidamente, mirándole directamente a los ojos— ¿Acaso debería estar pasando algo?

Dipper frunció ligeramente el ceño ante su respuesta, como si desconfiara profundamente de ella. Will comenzó a temblar en expectación de lo que su amo diría a continuación, mas el Gleeful relajó rápidamente su expresión, cambiando de tema.

—El show comienza en diez minutos —anunció—, así que apresurate, ya sabes como es Stan con todo eso de la puntualidad.

—Claro que lo sé hermanito —refunfuñó la castaña—. En fin, voy a vestirme así que pueden irse. Ambos —añadió mirando a Will de reojo.

El demonio asintió rápidamente, mientras que el castaño se encogía de hombros dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Will le siguió de cerca, no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada llena de intriga a la señorita Gleeful, la cual ni siquiera se inmutó al corresponderle la mirada, y al toparse ambos pares de ojos azules, Will desvió rápidamente el rostro con algo de vergüenza y salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y así habían seguido las cosas por algunos días. Mabel pareciendo aprovechar cada momento que tenían a solas para darle aquellas extrañas órdenes que tanto embargaban al demonio azul de incertidumbre, y que le provocaban una extraña sensación de calor en el pecho por la cercanía momentánea que Mabel mantenía con él. No la comprendía, qué era lo que buscaba al realizar eso, lo único que sabía era que no podía desobedecerla, por más que algunas veces quisiera; ya que sabía que si llegaban a ser atrapados por Dipper, la tortura que recibiría de su parte haría que las anteriores parecieran juegos de niños. No entendía porque de repente Mabel había comenzado a observarlo así, tan pensativa, como si analizara cada una de sus facciones detenidamente, como si se cuestionase a sí misma una pregunta sin respuesta que él no conocía, como si _quisiera_ tenerlo cerca —pero esa idea era totalmente imposible, y hasta una estupidez ¿verdad?—.

Pero mucho menos concebía porqué él ya no podía dejar de sentir ese martilleo en el pecho al tenerla cerca; porqué sentía aquel extraño calor acumularse en su rostro ante su repentina cercanía; porqué, cuando la tenía tan cerca suyo, no podía dejar de admirar aquellos profundos y brillantes orbes azules, perdiéndose en ellos, apreciando su piel blanquecina y careciente de imperfecciones, al igual que esos finos labios rosa que poseía. Contemplándola como nunca antes lo había hecho, como nunca antes se había permitido hacerlo. Y no podía negarlo, Mabel era hermosa.

Sin embargo sabía que él —de entre todos— no debía verla de esa manera, porque conocía más que nadie lo cruel que era, lo perversas que eran sus intenciones. Lo más probable era que con esas órdenes raras lo único que buscaba era jugar con él, hacer que se la pasara cuestionándose sus acciones, sin poder pensar en otra cosa. Después de todo, Mabel Gleeful podía ser muchas cosas —como hermosa—, pero entre esas cualidades sin duda no figuraba la inocencia.

El demonio suspiró ante aquellos recuerdos que lo habían conducido a esa incomoda situación, esperando a que Mabel le permitiera retirarse sin proferirle alguna de esas peculiares ordenes, que ya se habían hecho una rutina entre ellos. Sin embargo ella parecía tener planes distintos.

—Will —lo llamó después de haber colocado la taza de té sobre la mesita de noche.

Will comenzó a temblar con más fuerza que antes, tiritando de pies a cabeza, comenzando a sudar frío por el miedo y la expectativa sobre qué nueva orden iría a darle la señorita. No tenía escapatoria.

— ¿Qué necesita señorita? —preguntó intentando controlar sus temblores— ¿De-desea que le sirva más té?

Mabel negó suavemente, indicándole que dejara la tetera sobre la pequeña mesita y que se acercara a ella. Will tragó saliva con fuerza, y dócilmente se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

—Vamos, agachate —ordenó con firmeza, pero con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

Y no fue necesario siquiera que Mabel articulara un « _es una orden»_ porque el demonio ya se había arrodillado rápidamente hasta quedar a su altura, sabiendo que no había otra salida más que acatar los mandatos de Mabel para que ella le permitiera irse. La Gleeful pareció levemente sorprendida al ver la rapidez con que le obedeció, sin embargo de inmediato volvió a colocar un semblante pensativo y posó lentamente su mano sobre la mejilla de Will sin que este se resistiera. Trazando pequeños círculos con el pulgar, que le arrancaron un notorio rubor al demonio de cabellera azulina, sin embargo, y a pesar de aquella extraña sensación que había vuelto a embargarlo, él no intentó alejarse del —sorprendentemente—suave tacto de su ama.

—Señorita —un susurró se escapó de entre sus labios.

—Will —dijo deteniendo sus tenues caricias—, dame un beso.

El demonio en cuerpo humano pudo sentir como su respiración se detenía, como el único sonido perceptible era el de los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, como su rostro se teñía completamente de rojo ante el impacto que habían dejado en él aquellas palabras, _aquella_ orden, que jamás en toda su larga condena sirviéndole a esos gemelos esperó escuchar.

Abrió la boca, atónito, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y solo por la sorpresa que aquella orden le había provocado ¿Pero qué diablos…? ¿Pero qué diablos acababa de decirle Mabel? ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿¡Cómo era posible que ella le mandara hacer _eso_!?

— ¿Eh…? —fue lo único que fue capaz de formular.

—Dame un beso, ahora —repitió tranquilamente, como si lo que estuviera ordenándole no fuera para tanto—. Ya sabes, es una orden Will.

El Cipher le miró tembloroso, ¿acaso Mabel estaba hablando en serio? ¿Realmente le estaba ordenando que la _besara_? ¿Qué la besara en los labios?

Tal vez él no comprendiera algunas costumbres humanas, sin embargo sabía lo importante que era esa acción llamada besar para ellos, especialmente para las parejas. Y en especial sabía lo importante que _el primer_ beso era para las chicas de la edad de Mabel. Porque sí, por más sorprendente que pudiera sonar, y a pesar de que él era consciente de que Mabel había tenido varios novios y que era bastante popular entre los muchachos del pueblo, ella aun no había dado su primer beso, ya que consideraba que ningún chico en Reverse Falls estaba a la altura de sus expectativas y que ninguno merecía su atención más allá de un par de citas.

Y a pesar de eso en esos momentos se encontraba _exigiéndole_ que le besara, _a él_.

—P-pero señorita yo…

—Es una orden Will —se sorprendió a oír su tono de voz, se escuchaba tembloroso y hasta inseguro—, ¿vas a besarme o no?

Will podía sentir como su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar, por lo que se lo mordió levemente intentando reprimirse. ¿Eso realmente estaba pasando? ¿Qué debía hacer? Si bien estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Mabel le ordenara con tal de poder salir de ahí, jamás hubiera esperado que le ordenara hacer aquello. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

No.

No podía engañarse a sí mismo, aquella orden no era repentina. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en el transcurso de esos días, era imposible considerar esa orden repentina. Pero seguía sin comprender porqué le estaba haciendo eso a él. Por otro lado una parte de él comenzaba a formular una posibilidad. Mas era tan absurda que no valía siquiera la pena considerarla —se negaba a creer que fuera posible—.

Era demasiado absurdo que llegara a pensar que Mabel lo…

—Will.

Elevó la mirada hasta volver a enfocarla en el joven rostro de la Gleeful, pudiendo notar que ella intentaba a duras mantener una imagen estoica e indiferente, sin embargo aquel leve rubor que había empezado a cubrir sus mejillas no le ayudaba para nada. Abrió un poco los ojos al notar aquello. Pues con esa expresión levemente sonrojada y los ojos brillando de esa manera se veía _demasiado hermosa_ ante su mirada. No podía creer estar pensando eso, pero incluso los pequeños labios de Mabel se veían sumamente brillantes y _deseables_ desde esa distancia, manteniendo sus rostros tan cerca uno del otro que casi podía sentir su cálida respiración. Humectados con aquel brillo labial que la castaña solía usar, Will se atrevió a preguntarse si sus labios sabrían tan dulces como lucían.

Pero no. No podía hacerlo. No podía obedecerla, no esta vez. ¿Qué ocurría si Dipper regresaba por casualidad? Si los encontraba en una posición tal, no existía en el mundo excusa alguna que Mabel pudiera darle a su gemelo para que este no se diera cuenta de la situación. Y era bastante obvio que quien tendría que "pagar los platos rotos" sería él.

—Will…

Él apenas y podía escuchar su voz. Sin embargo se notaba que la castaña estaba un poco nerviosa, como si no supiera que hacer si se daba el caso de que él se negara —lo cual no tendría sentido pues era imposible que él rehusara realizar alguna orden suya—. O, más bien, como si aquella ultima orden fuera la definitiva, la decisiva, aquella que aclararía cualquier duda que hubiera en su mente —y en su corazón—.

Y Will quería apartarse, sin embargo aquella repentina opresión en el pecho le obligaba a mantenerse en esa posición. Sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro de Mabel, de los labios de Mabel. Tan apetecibles y brillantes.

Las extrañas sensaciones que Mabel Gleeful le había hecho experimentar aquellos días, eran unas que jamás en su larga vida había sentido. Una extraña necesidad de estar junto a ella, de sentir el calor que su pequeño cuerpo le transmitía, de poder admirar sus ojos como si fueran las luces que lo guiarían a días mejores, y no aquellas que lo habían retenido y esclavizado en esa dimensión.

Y lo sabía, no podía ser otra cosa.

—Will —Mabel cerró los ojos con fuerza, levantando un poco su tono de voz—, qué estas es…

Entonces se inclinó, uniendo sus labios en un corto y fugaz beso, que pareció más un simple roce de labios que otra cosa. Pudo sentir que al hacerlo Mabel se sobresaltaba, sin duda no esperaba eso. Y tampoco él.

Will se apartó tan rápido como se había acercado, pero manteniendo la distancia inicial entre ambos rostros. La había besado, o algo así, había probado los labios de Mabel. Y tenía razón, eran suaves, eran dulces, eran… eran…

—…perando…

 _Como un placer culposo._

Ambos pares de ojos volvieron a conectarse. Y antes de que el demonio fuera consciente de lo que hacía, volvió a inclinarse, solo que más lentamente, hasta romper la distancia de sus labios con los de Mabel. Quien cerró lentamente los ojos mientras posaba sus manos sobre las mejillas del Cipher, moviéndolas hasta colocarlas suavemente sobre la cabellera azulina del demonio, acariciándola entre sus dedos y haciendo que él se sonrojara aun más. Will mientras tanto movía torpemente sus brazos para rodear a Mabel por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo contra el de él, y la castaña no se removió ni trató de apartarse ante su abrazo. Simplemente lo tomó con algo más de fuerza, aunque sin llegar a herirlo, haciendo que se agachara más hacía adelante, pero sin que afirmara su peso contra ella, solo acercando sus cuerpos aun más.

El beso fue lento, se acariciaban las bocas con tanto cuidado como si sus labios fueran de fino papel. Will solo podía percibir como el tacto suave de Mabel le hacía sentir descargas eléctricas recorriendo su espina dorsal, y como una calidez aun mayor que otras embargaba cada zona que era tocada por la Gleeful. Era una sensación tan agradable que deseaba durara para siempre.

Y ciertamente ninguno pudo notar cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, pudieron ser tanto unos segundos como minutos, y sin embargo poco les importó. Rompieron el beso a la vez, con las respiraciones levemente agitadas y las mejillas encendidas. Pero sin romper por completo el abrazo que los unía. Sin querer alejarse aun del otro.

—Así que… —susurró la chica una vez que su respiración se normalizó— sí era lo que pensaba.

(Porque sin duda no era normal que su corazón comenzara a latir de esa manera, desbocado, cada vez que aquel demonio estaba cerca. Porque a pesar de antes tenerlo como un simple y débil esclavo, de repente no podía apartar la mirada de él, ni dejar de pensar en él. Porque era demasiado extraño que cada vez intentara pasar más tiempo a solas con él, y que cuando lo atrapaba observándola nervioso, sintiera sus mejillas encenderse ruborizadas por más que intentara camuflarlas con indiferencia.)

Aquello alertó al demonio sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada. Comprendiendo, finalmente, que quizá la posibilidad en la que había pensado no fuera tan absurda después de todo. Era la única que ahora tenía sentido.

(Llevaba semanas pensando en eso. Por ello le había ordenado hacer esas cosas, esperando que la cercanía del demonio no provocara ningún efecto en ella, sin embargo había resultado ser todo lo contrario. Su corazón había latido como nunca antes. Había sentido cosas que ningún otro chico —ni siquiera Gideon Pines— había hecho que sintiera. No podía ser una simple confusión, o una estupidez así. Y finalmente, después de haber sentido aquellos tersos labios contra los suyos, pudo darse cuenta —y aceptar— que era lo que sentía por él. Por aquel demonio cobarde, inútil, llorón y sumamente dulce que, sin proponérselo siquiera, le había robado el corazón.

Lo que sentía…)

—Sí, si lo es.

(Lo que sentía si era amor)

Y sorprendente eso a Will no le preocupaba, ni siquiera la reacción de Dipper al llegar a enterarse le infundía temor, porque ver aquel hermoso brilló en los ojos de Mabel hacía que su corazón se acelerar de tal forma, y le provocaba una infundada sensación de que a partir de entonces todo estaría bien. Mientras la tuviera a su lado.

—Señorita —murmuró para llamar su atención—, ¿puedo besarla? —preguntó con un repentino ataque de timidez.

Pudo ver como Mabel esbozaba una suave y pequeña sonrisa, que jamás había visto antes en ella, pues sus sonrisas siempre solían ser crueles, pretenciosas, llenas de intenciones ocultas y de mentiras. Sin embargo aquella sonrisa —que le había dedicado a él, y únicamente a él— era completamente sincera, y a sus ojos la hacía lucir incluso más hermosa que antes, como si no se encontrase frente a la chica que por tantos años había sido su verdugo, sino como si estuviera admirando al ser más perfecto y puro de este mundo.

Casi como si fuese un ángel (caído).

—Adelante Will —ladeó levemente la cabeza, mirándole con algo así como ternura—, _es una orden._

Y él, como llevaba haciendo desde el día en que la conoció hasta ahora, felizmente le obedecería, como el fiel sirviente que era.

* * *

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado, intentaré no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización. Nos vemos.**


	5. El cantar del monstruo y la estrella

**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex H.

 **Summary:** Conjunto de one-shorts, drabbles y viñetas de la pareja MaBill. Chapter 5: Empieza con Bill dándose cuenta de manera repentina de que por algún motivo, comienza a pensar que Mabel no es una simple humana.

 **Advertencia:** One-short. Posible OOC. Fic raro (en pocas palabras (?)).

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Creo que no actualizaba este fic desde hace como…. Más de tres meses e.e… ¡Realmente lo siento! Soy muy trash, es que además de estar ocupada en mis estudios el fandom de Fairy Tail me ha consumido casi totalmente. Y aparte de eso estuve teniendo problemas para actualizar el fic, ya que originalmente para este capitulo quería escribir algo sobre un AU MaBill que encontré hace tiempo en tumblr, pero estoy teniendo un terrible bloqueo para continuarlo y además creo que me está saliendo bastante largo y tendré que dividirlo en dos capítulos.

Así que mientras tanto quise traerles este pequeño desvarío (?) que me surgió hace un par de días. Es raro, pero yo solo quería escribir algo fluff de ellos, si es que esta cosa puede considerarse fluff (?) Es un fic algo distinto al resto de capítulos para que no se extrañen mucho, pero de igual manera espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **El cantar del monstruo y la estrella**

* * *

Empieza como algo pequeño.

Empieza con Bill dándose cuenta de manera repentina de que por algún motivo, comienza a pensar que Mabel no es una simple humana.

Que ella es algo así como diferente y que ha llamado su atención de una manera en la que ningún otro humano antes lo hizo —ni siquiera el resto de los símbolos—. Es curioso, en realidad, porque bien podría simplemente pasar por un niña torpe y fantasiosa, con sus sonrisas exageradas de rayos de sol que se dedica a regalar a diestra y siniestra a quién sea que las necesite —y también a los que no—, sin prestarle mayor importancia a la clase de personas que estos sean o las horribles acciones que pudieron cometer en algún momento. Porque a Mabel poco le importaban esas nimiedades, prefiriendo ver el lado positivo que cada persona o situación, estando dispuesta a perdonar hasta a su más acérrimo enemigo.

(y al él. Oh, a él lo mira a veces con aquel cariño irracional y mal camuflado pintado en sus orbitas castañas. Un sentimiento empalagoso de esos que solamente los humanos albergan y que le provoca unas horribles nauseas mezcladas con una diversión casi cínica. Oh, Estrella Fugaz, tan inocente e ingenua, siempre apelando a la bondad de la gente cuando no se daba cuenta de que ella misma no lo era lo suficiente. Oh, Estrella Fugaz, caída en el amor con un demonio de ilusiones nocturnas que lo único que anhelaba era el caos y la ruina. Pobre, pobre Estrella Fugaz)

Y Bill no puede no reírse a causa de esa ingenuidad tan característica suya. Incluso cuando ella le mira curiosa por su accionar para luego tornárseles rojas las mejillas ante una simple mirada suya, el corazón latiéndole tan rápido tan rápido tan rápido que incluso él es capaz de escuchar aquel delator golpeteo —y piensa por un segundo cuán hilarante sería que debido a ello el corazón de Mabel terminara por salírsele del pecho. Tal vez así podría sostenerlo entre sus manos y comprender finalmente qué es lo que la hace tan especial—. Entonces siente la tentación de volver a carcajearse ante su expresión de colegiala enamorada —de un demonio, cruel y vil pero que aun así ella llegó a querer—; y claro que lo hace.

—Ingenua Estrella Fugaz, ¿no sabes acaso que los monstruos no saben amar? —y sonríe, mirándola burlonamente.

(y es tan, tan cruel)

Ella se quiebra ante sus palabras (le duele le duele) pero solo por cosa de un segundo. Luego vuelve a sonreír —Bill sabe que lo hará, siempre lo hace, sin importar qué ocurra o qué diga, ella siempre lo hace ( _Pobre, pobre Estrella Fugaz_ ) — como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su alegría de estrella naciente no hubiera dado nunca un traspié. Ante eso, él la ignora profiriendo un comentario cortante que busca ser hiriente, sin embargo Mabel comienza a reír recobrado su entusiasmo y a Bill le parece que ella a veces es tan absurdamente (linda) torpe. Pero—

 **(…)**

Es Bill quien de un momento al otro comienza a verla más tiempo del necesario. A perderse en su brillo y sus vistosos colores, en sus ojos de cometa y las sonrisas de constelaciones infinitas llenas de dientes blancos de azúcar. Se da cuenta de que posee unas manos pequeñas (frágiles, como de muñeca, como de porcelana) que lucen sorprendentemente suaves al tacto y siente un ansia repentina por sostenerlas entre las suyas y nunca dejarlas ir, así como por recorrer con los dedos aquellas hebras castañas que cubren su delicado cuerpo de figura de cristal y—

Piensa entonces que Mabel no es solamente una Estrella Fugaz. Que bien podría ser como una galaxia efímera llena de maravillas que hasta a él lo asombran y fascinan. Aunque no tanto como el hecho de que aquel pensamiento comienza a aparecer con más frecuencia de la que debería dentro de su mente maltrecha —donde todo lo demás desaparece y únicamente parecieran estar ellos dos en el mundo, en un mundo ya no consumido por el caos sino donde ahora todo es Mabel, Mabel y—. Y aquello le mortifica y le extraña y lo confunde, porque le hace sentir tan _asquerosamente humano_ y carece de sentido alguno, por más que trate de encontrarlo no lo tiene porque—

—Los monstruos no saben amar —sentencia nuevamente con una (amarga) sonrisa surcándole las facciones.

Sin embargo es Mabel quien le toma de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y de puntillas acerca ambos rostros hasta que las narices se rozan y los alientos se entremezclan. Y le mira, le mira de una manera que a Bill lo incómoda de sobremanera y hace que olvide por unos momentos cómo se supone que debe respirar —tampoco es que necesite hacerlo, de todos modos—, pero que a la vez sienta como su pecho arde y se comprime de mil maneras, al igual que un calor agolpándose en su rostro sin permiso alguno.

—Bill. Bill. Bill —ella niega un par de veces para luego esbozar una sonrisa enternecida (que le dedica a él y únicamente a él) —. ¿Y tú no sabías acaso que las estrellas tampoco lo saben?

(Y se siente casi como una revelación divina.

¡Porque no lo saben! ¿Cómo podrían saberlo? ¡Brillando en el cielo como señoras de la noche, las estrellas, las estrellas eran tan hermosas! Pero ellas no sabían, ¡ellas no lo sabían! El simple pensamiento le parece hilarante.)

 _« ¿Quieres conocer el amor de una Estrella Fugaz, Bill?»_

 _Solo si ella estaba dispuesta a conocer el suyo._

Y Mabel ríe, ríe una y otra y otra vez, solo que esta vez Bill la acompaña lanzando carcajadas limpias contra la tersa piel de sus mejillas que besa con cierto fervor desesperado. Y ambos se sumergen, se empapan de pies a cabeza en aquella marea de cariño insano y mal reprimido (y se ahogan y naufragan en ella, pero juntos, juntos brillan y brillan como ninguna estrella antes pudo, incluso el astro rey les vería con envidia por el halo de luz corrupta que los envuelve. Y lo saben, lo saben, ¡finalmente lo saben!)

Se han condenado.

Pero poco les importa.

Y ríen y ríen y simplemente no pueden cesar de expresar aquella alegría sin sentido que hospedan, en forma de risas que escapan de sus labios inconscientemente. Y es Bill que le recorre los cabellos hasta las puntas y le acaricia las manos de muñeca, descubriendo que ciertamente son tan suaves como lo imaginó, y es Mabel que le besa los parpados y la frente y las mejillas borrando aquel pasado lleno de errores y acciones terribles, lleno de dolor y cicatrices imborrables.

(Porque eso no importa, se dice y se convence, no importa lo que hayas hecho Bill, no importa todo el daño que hayas causado, no importa lo que piensen los demás, ni siquiera lo que opine Dipper porque aun así yo a ti te—)

Y ríen. Porque ni los monstruos ni las estrellas saben del amor y aun así se siente como si ambos tuvieran miles de universos incompletos pegados al cuerpo que de alguna forma se complementan y les impiden separarse, y se siente tan bien y tan cálido y tan correcto que no debe de estar mal, ¿verdad?

Es entonces cuando Bill roza sus labios en un movimiento involuntario contra los de Mabel, en un tacto torpe y casi inexistente pero que lo hace deleitarse al sentirla temblar bajo su boca —al final resulta reaccionar algo tímida ante su toque—, y sentirse algo así como embelesado al darse cuenta de lo dulces y suaves que se sienten sus labios, ya a cortos centímetros de los suyos. Y entonces.

—Los monstruos no saben amar, Estrella Fugaz —repite, mas esta vez ambos sonríen y sus labios terminan por encontrarse y.

Así es como empieza.

 **(…)**

Pues la cosa es—

 **(…)**

(Que Bill ama a Mabel incluso si no sabe lo que es amar)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Les dije que era un one-short raro (?)**

 **Nuevamente, lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ¡Espero que haya valido la pena la espera para ustedes! Trataré de no tardar mucho en volver a actualizar, aunque sea con algún capitulo pequeño mientras trabajo con el otro one-short (o two-short mejor dicho). También me disculpo por cualquier posible error ortográfico, puede que se me haya pasado algo al revisarlo, espero que sean comprensivos.**

 **Ahora sí, como dije espero que les haya gustado esta cosa rara. No olviden dejar un review si desean, porque les aseguro que siempre me motivan a seguir con este fic y se los agradezco mucho *corazones corazones***

 **¡Nos vemos! (se vuelve al fandom de FT (?))**


	6. Prendiéndole fuego a una estrella fugaz

**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex H.

 **Summary:** Conjunto de one-shorts, drabbles y viñetas de la pareja MaBill. Chapter 6: Es Bill que le sonríe con los colmillos de monstruo nocturno y Mabel que se cubre el rostro sollozante, sumergiéndose en la constante plegaria de que aquello no fuera más que un sueño.

 **Advertencia:** One-short. Posible OOC. Universo alterno. Algunos spoilers del final de la serie.

 **Notas:** Fiuuu… Vaya que me costó terminar este one-short, y eso que llevaba bastante tiempo tendiendo ganas de escribir algo así, un poco bastante distinto al resto de mis one-shorts, pero tuve que rescribir algunas partes varias veces para que me dieran el resultado que quería, y pudieran transmitir la idea que tuve. Espero haberlo logrado, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que el final está algo apresurado. Pero bueno.

Ah, también necesito aclararles que esto podría ubicarse dentro de un final alterno para el Weirdmageddon. Si mal no recuerdan hay una escena en la que Bill amenaza con matar a uno de los gemelos al azar y comienza a decir eso del "eenie, meenie, miney, mo" (no recuerdo si se escribe así) y es entonces cuando Stan (disfrazado de Ford) lo interrumpe y salva a los niños. Pues bien, este fic se ubica en la posibilidad de que Ford y Stan no hubieran planeado eso de intercambiarse la ropa y engañar a Bill, y cuando Bill termina el conteo ninguno logra reaccionar y él asesina a Dipper, para luego transformar a Stan en una estatua obligando a Ford a sellar el trato con tal de que no lastime a Mabel.

Con eso más o menos aclarado, los dejo con la lectura. Espero que les guste el one-short.

* * *

 **Prendiéndole fuego a una estrella fugaz**

Bill le sonríe con los colmillos de monstruo nocturno mientras apoya su mentón sobre el puño. La observa con sus ojos de metal precioso corrompido, aquellos que ostenta pretencioso en esa forma ilusoria de cabellera rubia y piel mortal, y en las orbitas doradas se refleja una crueldad tal que le saca escalofríos involuntarios a la menor. Bill extiende su sonrisa al verla temblar, tan frágil y corroída, tan cansada y sollozante que ha pasado a no ser más que una simple sombra de la Estrella Fugaz que alguna vez fue. Y ahora es suya, le pertenece, ahora Mabel no es más que uno de sus tantos trofeos de los que se ha apoderado tras haber vencido a aquellos símbolos rebeldes que creyeron ser capaces de derrotarlo. (Y sin embargo ella era distinta, especial, incapaz de compararse con cualquier otra). Ríe al recordar el miedo reflejado en las miradas de aquellos simples mortales cuando él se proclamó el absoluto vencedor.

Entonces Mabel se cubre el rostro magullado y sucio con las manos de mimbre, esboza sonrisas temblorosas mientras pide y ruega (a alguien, a quién sea) que todo aquello resultara ser solo un sueño, una de las tantas pesadillas con las que el Cipher suele envolver su mente con el único objetivo de atormentarla y de hacerla temer (y teme, claro que teme). Porque no _puede_ ser verdad, no es posible que Bill hubiera ganado. No podía ser verdad que todos sus amigos hubieran sido transformados en simples objetos sin alma, en tapices que decorarían aquel lúgubre y bizarro castillo, al igual como era imposible que sus tíos fueran convertidos en trofeos dorados con rostros desesperados rogando clemencia. Y también era imposible que Dipper—

No podía ser verdad, debía ser un sueño, debía—

Pero Bill la toma de las muñecas sujetas con grilletes, alzándola omnipotente y demostrándole que todo es verdad. Que lo que ven sus ojos de supernova es el verdadero resultado de esa batalla desde el inicio perdida, tras la cual él se ha alzado como amo y señor de esa patética dimensión.

Y entonces—

Mabel solloza un río de amargas lágrimas y niega con movimientos leves de cabeza casi involuntarios (se siente incapaz de respirar y se pregunta si no será acaso por aquel collar de hierro con el que Bill la ha aprisionado y marcado como propiedad suya). Empero se mantiene así, sin proferir palabra alguna tal como no lo ha hecho desde que _aquello_ ocurrió —como si al hacerlo le demostrara que él no es merecedor ni siquiera de sus palabras de desprecio, que no merece volver a escuchar su voz antes dulce e inocente, nunca más—.

(« _Oh Estrella Fugaz y porqué crees que querría oírte cuando es más satisfactorio verte sudar tus tristezas y llover los anhelos de tu corazón sollozante_ »)

Bill la suelta, haciéndola caer al duro suelo mas ella ni siquiera trata de levantarse, enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras puede seguir sintiendo la afilada mirada de Bill fija en ella (lo odia lo odia lo odia, siente que lo odia tanto que le duele).

Se niega a aceptarlo, que todo eso sea real. Se niega una y otra y otra vez y se pregunta—

 _(¿Oh Dipper dónde estás?)_

¿Cuándo, cuándo lograría despertar?

Y Bill vuelve a reír mirándola con superioridad. Mas luego se irrita rápidamente al ver como ella seca el rastro de lagrimas de sus mejillas de mazapán masacradas, y se dibuja en el semblante una sonrisa hueca y vacía y completamente opuesta a las sonrisas de sol fundido que antes solía dar. Le enoja y lo enerva el ver como ella sigue aferrándose a la esperanza, a la tonta fe de que aquello no es más que una pesadilla ( _despierta despierta despierta_ ). Le molesta ver como ella se sigue resistiendo.

Tonta, tonta Estrella Fugaz.

« _Veamos por cuánto tiempo más vas a sonreír_ »

Bill mueve rápidamente la mano derecha mientras llamas azules comienzan a envolverla y Mabel lo mira sin verlo, completamente indiferente ( _despierta despierta despierta_ ). Pero entonces alza la mirada al sentir un peso ligero sobre su cabeza y con dificultad levanta las manos para tomar aquel objeto.

Y se queda sin aliento nuevamente.

Y Bill ríe y ríe, tan desquiciado y cruel como solamente él puede ser. Y su risa retumba en las paredes y en sus oídos, los de ella, adentrándose a su mente y desgarrando cualquier cúmulo de esperanza sin sentido que hubiera habido allí.

—Pequeña Estrella Fugaz —se carcajea él pasando sus dedos-garras por los cabellos desordenados de la niña—, ya quisieras que esto fuera un sueño.

( _Despierta despierta despierta ¡despierta!_ )

Y Mabel se derrumba se rompe se quiebra y llora silenciosamente y se aferra a aquella sucia y desgarrada gorra blanca y azul como si la vida se le fuera en ello (y probablemente así es). Pero pese a todo se mantiene sin pronunciar silaba alguna, a pesar de que una parte de ella quiere simplemente hundirse y gritar aquel nombre de aquel que estuvo a su lado siempre, hasta el ultimo instante.

(D-I-P-P-E-R)

( _Por favor a él no a él no ¡a él no!_ )

En ese momento Bill la observa divertido mas rápidamente se aburre al darse cuenta de que ella nuevamente se negaría a dejar escapar siquiera un grito desesperado de entre sus finos labios. Entonces no hace más que mirarla y chasquea la lengua en un gesto despreciativo.

Ya se tomaría su tiempo con ella.

Después de todo Estrella Fugaz siempre había sido su símbolo favorita.

 **(…)**

Hay veces en las que Bill suele mirarla más de lo debido, se cuestiona continuamente qué es lo que ocurrirá dentro de esa mente suya, se pregunta cuántos pensamientos serán los que le dedica a su familia destruida y a su utopía derrumbada y cuántos los dedicará a pensar en palabras de odio dedicadas únicamente a él —el simple hecho de suponer cuántas veces ella pensará en él lo hace sentir alagado y también cierto orgullo curioso—. Y es que pareciera que él ha dejado huellas y cicatrices imborrables dentro suyo, incluso cuando en ningún momento la ha torturado o lastimado físicamente —porque esa fue la condición que Seis Dedos le impuso para firmar el contrato, una vez que Pino y Fez dejaron de entrometerse en su camino, y claro el siempre cumplía (a su manera) sus partes de los contratos (ya que nunca dijo que no la podría destrozar por dentro, enloquecerla y romper todas sus alegrías con tal de que ella ya no pudiera irse de su lado)—, marcas que aunque no podían verse estaban ahí y era imposible que Mabel se las ocultara.

También hay veces en las que Kryptos o algún otro de sus "amigos" se acerca a él para preguntarle cosas que a él poco le importan, principalmente se cuestionan porqué mantiene a la niña Pines ahí a su lado, cuando perfectamente podría volver a encerrarla dentro de una burbuja donde viviría una realidad falsa de la cual nunca querría salir. Y entonces él se burla de ellos argumentando que Estrella Fugaz no caería tan fácilmente en esa trampa de nuevo y que probablemente encontraría la manera de escapar nuevamente y así huir de allí. Y no mentía, en parte, pues sabía que a pese a las apariencias Estrella Fugaz podía llegar a ser muy astuta, y lo que menos quería él era que ella escapara (ella era su juguete, su trofeo, después de todo).

(Y ellos no comprendían lo adictivo que su brillo podía resultar ser)

Pero ellos le siguen mirando escépticos, como si sospecharan que había otros motivos ocultos detrás de su insistencia. Y Bill se enfurece, enviándolos a seguir expandiendo el caos tal como les ordenó, en vez de seguir haciéndole esas preguntas tan estúpidas. Entonces ellos corren despavoridos a cumplir con su misión, y Bill suspira mientras se reacomoda el traje y voltea con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia donde se encuentra Mabel quien presenció toda la escena, agazapada a los pies de su trono.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Estrella Fugaz —se acerca a ella con pasos lentos y seguros, deleitándose al ver como Mabel parece reaccionar ante su cercanía—. Ellos simplemente no entienden qué es lo que quiero hacer contigo —extiende su sonrisa, mirándola con una amabilidad falsa que no hace más que darle nauseas.

Es que ella tampoco lo entiende.

¿Por qué Bill la mantenía con vida?

Sabe que el tío Ford se lo había pedido como su única condición para sellar el trato que le permitiría a Bill abrirse paso por su mente y encontrar la formula que necesitaba para salir del pueblo. Así que de cierto modo lo entendía, pero a la vez le extrañaba y confundía pues Bill no era de los que cumplían bien los tratos y ella lo sabía bien. No tiene sentido.

Bill continúa mirándola con cierto afecto enfermizo en las pupilas y alza levemente su rostro haciendo que ella le mire de frente, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

(Y es que Bill siente unas repentinas ansías por verla llorar, por derrumbarla solo para después poder volverla a levantar, así como lleva haciendo desde que se hizo el absoluto dueño de su voluntad. No puede explicar por qué, solamente sabe que algo dentro de él adora verla destrozada y con los anhelos pisoteados, verla expirar sus angustias y sueños rotos, verla revolcarse en esa brea que eran sus alegrías despedazadas y sus risas extintas.

No puede explicar por qué, pero hay algo en esa escena que lo conmueve hasta cierto punto, que lo hace incapaz de desviar la mirada de su figura tambaleante y que lo hace pensar que Estrella Fugaz se ve realmente hermosa y brillante con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro demacrado. Hay algo ahí que lo hace preguntarse cuánto tiempo más lograra resistir sin pronunciar palabra en contra suya, sin terminar de desquebrajarse y de caer como la estrella que era y que debía ser.)

Él esboza una sonrisa hipócrita bajo su mirada de cometas extintos (Bill piensa que casi no puede ver luz alguna en sus orbitas) y acomoda los castaños mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja a la vez que posiciona una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla, tres de sus dedos colocados sobre sus mejillas y apretándolas imperiosamente. Entonces se acerca de modo que sus narices entrechocan y ambos pares de ojos se mantienen abiertos y fijos en el otro, negándose a ser los primeros en ceder. Y Bill espera algo, una mueca, una lágrima, lo que fuera, pero Mabel continúa negándose a complacerlo.

 _(No lo mereces, no lo mereces Bill)_

Bill la suelta bruscamente, pasando a sentarse en el trono y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Mabel sigue con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente, solo que esta vez él puede percibir como tiembla leve e irremediablemente. Y aquel detalle es suficiente para sacarle una carcajada limpia.

—Te has vuelto muy aburrida últimamente, ¿lo sabías Estrella Fugaz? —Niega con la cabeza, antes de mirarla nuevamente con el rostro ladeado— Antes solías brillar con tanta intensidad, ahora pareciera que algo dentro de ti se ha quebrado, ¿no lo crees?

« _Pero, ¿sabes? Yo creo que eso aun no es suficiente_ » eso decide guardárselo para sí.

(Y es tan cruel e hipócrita y la lastima.

La lastima tanto)

Y entonces vuelve a reír desquiciado y sabiendo que dentro de poco, Mabel estaría lista para terminar de quebrantarse.

Él podría esperarla gustoso.

 **(…)**

Mabel sopesa continuamente si aquello no será acaso su culpa. Tal vez si no hubiera accedido a darle aquella _esfera_ al viajero del tiempo a cambio de un poco más de verano, o si no hubiera tomado estúpidamente la mochila equivocada, o si no hubiera escapado como una niña egoísta y malcriada al enterarse de la oferta que su tío Ford le había hecho a Dipper, tal vez, tal vez nada de eso habría ocurrido. Entonces todos seguiría con vida y Gravity Falls y el mundo estarían a salvo y ella no estaría sola, sola junto a aquel perverso monstruo de pesadillas disfrazado de muchacho.

Entonces ella tal vez podría darle un último abrazo a Dipper y aferrarse a él como nunca antes lo hizo.

Tal vez. Tal vez…

En resumen todo fue su culpa y quizá, quizá justo ahora no hacía más que pagar por todos lo errores que cometió. Tal vez… lo merecía.

Pero seguía sin creer que su familia y sus amigos hubieran merecido sufrir de esa forma.

No. Se niega aun a aceptarlo (le era más fácil refugiarse en la negación antes que aceptar aquella dolorosa realidad).

Especialmente cuando el monstruo con el que vive aprisionada se encarga personalmente de recordarle el estado en el que se encuentra su mundo.

— ¿Puedes verlo Estrella Fugaz? —pregunta él de manera casi inocente, observando junto a ella a través del gran ventanal del castillo.

Mabel no responde, como siempre, solo se queda allí petrificada, pudiendo escuchar claramente los gritos de agonía y las suplicas que inútilmente sueltan aquellas personas atacadas con tanta crueldad. Puede ver el cielo teñido de rojo-sangre y el fuego que cubre aquella ciudad sin misericordia alguna, puede ver también a los amigos de Bill quienes se entretienen torturando a algunos humanos que se niegan a ser convertidos _pacíficamente_ en piedra. (No puede evitar preguntarse si entre esas personas podrían estar sus padres).

No puede soportarlo, no puede no puede—

— ¿No crees que es hermoso? —alza levemente las comisuras de sus labios en una media sonrisa.

Mabel se muerde los labios para evitar soltar palabra alguna (no lo merece, no lo merece).

No cree poder soportar más.

Todas esas personas, sufriendo como nunca y apenas comprendían qué era lo que pasaba, quiénes eran esos _demonios_ que habían venido a atormentarlos. No comprendía cómo Bill podía ser tan cruel, tan monstruoso y horrible.

Y entonces una sola pregunta se refleja en su mirada, una sola pregunta que nunca saldría de sus labios pero que buscaba contestar a toda costa. Y Bill puede verla a través de aquellos orbes oscurecidos.

( _¿Por qué me haces esto?)_

Y aquella pregunta no hace más que darle ganas de sonreír con sorna.

—Por qué, preguntas, Estrella Fugaz —le dice pacientemente—. Mi querida Estrella Fugaz, ¿acaso no lo ves? Yo no quiero que tu destino sea el mismo que el de los otros símbolos o incluso el de esos patéticos mortales. No, no lo será Estrella Fugaz, porque tú eres distinta, completamente distinta y siempre lo has sido, siempre lo fuiste. Yo me haré cargo de que te des cuenta y me divertiré mucho al hacerlo. ¿No era eso lo que te gustaba? ¿O es que no disfrutabas de la diversión y el caos? Pues bien, dejame decirte Estrella Fugaz que terminaré de romperte tarde o temprano, así que te recomiendo que dejes de oponer tanta resistencia o las cosas no terminarán muy bien. Y yo no quiero que eso ocurra, mi dulce Estrella Fugaz.

Entonces vuelve a reírse y hay algo dentro de Mabel que la empuja a comenzar a sonreír abiertamente (hay algo dentro de ella que por fin entiende y llora por eso) porque lo merece y lo sabe, y no le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando Bill la ha alzado en brazos y la sostiene con firmeza. Le recorre las facciones con los dedos mientras no deja de reír y reír y algo en esa acción hace que Mabel comience a sentir que la cabeza le da vueltas sin cesar y que caería de no ser por los brazos del Cipher que la sujetan (sin dejarla ir jamás).

Y es Bill quien la acerca un poco más a sí mismo, aspirando el aroma de sus lágrimas infinitas y de sus sonrisas de verano eclipsadas. Se maravilla de la forma en que ella sigue brillando y piensa que finalmente a conseguido el resultado que tanto buscaba en ella, finalmente había podido destrozar todas las máscaras que ella se empeñaba a utilizar y estaba cada vez más cerca de ver su verdadero rostro (uno que sin duda alguna la haría lucir más hermosa que con cualquier otro). Ya estaba muy cerca, solo—

—Oh, Es-tre-lla-Fu-gaz, cuéntame lo que escondes detrás del llanto y las sonrisitas y yo te hablaré de los demonios que dominan mi mente mal construida.

Y le sonríe con una suavidad antinatural en él y hay algo dentro suyo que lo obliga a terminar por cerrar la distancia entre ambos rostros y—

(Él también logra comprenderlo).

 **(…)**

Llega un punto en el que Mabel comienza a cuestionarse si acaso aquella realidad tan deplorable no sería en realidad todo lo que conoció durante su vida. Si en realidad ella siempre vivió así, siendo nada más que una coraza de piel casi vacía y sin voluntad. Si todo lo demás (sus sueños, sus amigos, su familia) no fue más que un dulce sueño, una ilusión que creó su mente maltrecha solo para compensar todo el dolor que aquella repudiable soledad y la continúa crueldad taciturna del Cipher (y sus miradas llenas de un afecto distorsionado y sin sentido) le provocaban. Si acaso ella siempre existió y existe solamente para vivir así, a su lado, para acompañarlo sin poder huir a ningún otro lugar, porque realmente no existe lugar donde ella pueda huir.

No lo sabe. No lo sabe.

Pero quiere creer que no fue un sueño. Que en realidad existió o existe (eso le trae sin cuidado) una realidad en la que ella era feliz, libre, en la que tenía un hermano vivo que la amaba más que a nada y que la protegía. En donde todo sería alegrías irracionales mezcladas con tristezas efímeras de una vida mundana y ella ya no tendría que temer por los ojos dorados que la miran como si fuera una presa ( _su presa_ ).

Y ella quiere creer. Realmente quiere creerlo. Ella quiere—

Con la respiración agitada y los labios sangrantes, Mabel eleva la mirada para observar al joven sentado en frente de ella con parsimonia. Aprieta los dientes y los puños al ver aquella figura y se mantiene en esa posición a pesar de que las cadenas hagan que hacerlo le provoque cierto dolor.

Ya no importa, después de todo.

No le importa.

—Bill —pronuncia con lentitud, logrando captar rápidamente su atención—. Creo que realmente te odio, Bill.

El Cipher parpadea un par de veces, sintiendo de lleno la sinceridad con la que Estrella Fugaz dijo aquellas palabras.

(Finalmente)

Y sonríe de lado.

(Finalmente es suya)

—Y yo creo que te amo Estrella Fugaz.

* * *

 **Muy bien creo que estoy considerando seriamente dejar de escribir lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza (?)**

 **En fin, espero que esto le haya gustado a alguien (?) Intentaré no tardar mucho con el siguiente one-short, crucen los dedos para que escriba algo menos raro y más lindo que esto (?) XDDD**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Siete momentos

**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex H.

 **Summary:** Conjunto de one-shorts, drabbles y viñetas de la pareja MaBill. Chapter 7: Siete palabras. Siete momentos entre el demonio inter-dimensional de ilusiones y la joven estrella fugaz.

 **Advertencia:** Conjunto de viñetas. Posible OOC. Universo Alterno. En algunas viñetas la relación es pre-establecida.

 **Notas:** ¡Nuevo año significa también nuevo capitulo de este fic! ewe creo que eso sonó bastante mal. No puedo creer que nuevamente tardara tanto en actualizar, realmente les pido disculpas a todos los que estuvieron esperando un nuevo one-short desde hace tiempo. Espero —nuevamente— que todo este tiempo de espera allá valido la pena para ustedes y que disfruten de este capitulo.

No sé si hayan estado enterados, pero durante Diciembre —específicamente entre el 5 y el 11— se celebró la MaBill Week 2016. Que —como cada Week sobre ships que se celebra en tumblr— consistió en siete días dedicados a escribir, o también dibujar, cosas relacionadas con el MaBill y los siete temas que dieron, uno para cada día. Como pudieron notar, obviamente no alcancé a participar, pues tal cual les mencioné la Week comenzaba el día 5 de Diciembre y yo vine a enterarme el 7 de Diciembre —para que vean la bendita suerte que tengo QwQ—, por lo que ni intentándolo hubiera alcanzado a participar. De hecho tardé más de lo que esperaba escribir esto porque algunos temas no me inspiraban del todo. Aun así quise hacer mi pequeño aporte en esta week. Ojalá si este año vuelve a haber una logre enterarme a tiempo XD

En fin. Ahora les dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

 **Siete momentos**

* * *

 **i. Celos (** _ **Jealousy**_ **)**

Era muy probable que pocos lo supiesen, pero Bill Cipher no era alguien muy aficionado a la idea de que otro ser _tocara_ algo que consideraba suyo. Podría considerárselo algo posesivo, sí, pero ¿cuál era el problema? Después de todo él sabía marcar bien cuáles eran _sus_ pertenencias, aquellas a las que _nadie_ tenía derecho de acercarse más que él.

Los símbolos del zodiaco, por nombrar un ejemplo. Aquellos patéticos mortales, tan débiles pero que juntos podrían convocar un poder capaz de arruinar cada uno de sus preciados planes. Sí, claro que ellos le pertenecían, desde el día en el cada uno de ellos nació sus destinos quedaron sellados en sus manos, bajo su poder, porque solamente él tenía el poder para detenerlos si estos llegaban a enterarse de la profecía. Así él se encargo de que cada posible amenaza a la existencia de sus símbolos se enterase de quién era el amo y señor absoluto de sus vidas, pues más que nada él los necesitaba con vida para que sus planes salieran a la luz.

E incluso ahora que aquellos proyectos terminaron siendo arruinados y él acabo siendo nada más que un seudo-prisionero de la familia Pines, eso no había cambiado. Ellos seguían perteneciéndole y sería así por toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo.

Durante ese último tiempo el Cipher comenzó a notar algo curioso, como toda aquella posesión y sensación de propiedad que antes fuera para cada signo ahora pareciera concentrarse solamente en una de ellos. Estrella Fugaz; la más brillante, caótica y divertida de todos sus símbolos, desde un principio ella llamó su atención por sus extravagancias y su perpetuo estado de alegría sin sentido, por sus risas de cometa efímero y esa ansia de diversión que parecía caracterizarla. Estrella Fugaz siempre había sido una de sus símbolos más especiales y a la que más le gustaba observar pues era tan alocada como impredecible, incluso para alguien como él.

Pero no fue hasta que empezó a convivir más tiempo con ella debido a las circunstancias en las que ahora vivía, que comenzó a verla de otra manera, por decirlo de algún modo. Y es que le extrañaba demasiado cómo ella podía sonreírle _a él_ y ser tan amable con el demonio que estuvo a punto de asesinar a su familia en más de una ocasión. No podía ser tan (inocente) estúpida, ¿verdad? Sin embargo Estrella Fugaz parecía realmente dispuesta a perdonarlo y poco a poco fueron haciéndose amigos —o lo más cercano que él podía considerar una amistad verdadera—.

Estrella Fugaz había llenado sus días monocromos de una calidez y una luz indescriptible, pues todo en ella brillaba y resplandecía. Y era exactamente ese brillo al cual se negaba rotundamente a dejar ir.

Porque claro que no era ciego, había ido notando a la perfección como pasaba el tiempo y Estrella Fugaz cambiaba con el pasar de los meses, de los años. Ya poco quedaba físicamente hablando de esa torpe chiquilla de mejillas regordetas y frenos coloridos. Claro que no, ella ya era —en lo que a edad humana respectaba— casi una mujer; con el cabello castaño siempre suelto y de aspecto tan suave, las facciones de muñeca delicada y los suéteres ya no tan infantiles haciéndose más y más ajustados. Y aunque por dentro siguiera tratándose de la misma Estrella alegre e incandescente de antes, los cambios en su cuerpo habían sido suficientes como para atraer a montones de _buitres_ buscando escarbar debajo de sus ropas, fingiendo miradas cariñosas y atentas junto a promesas que jamás iban a cumplir —y que llenaban de absurda ilusión a Estrella Fugaz y que la hacían derramar amargas lágrimas traicioneras al descubrir la realidad—.

Pero él no iba a permitirlo. No más.

Claro que no.

No. No. No. No.

(Ella era suya suya suya suya ¡suya!)

Carecía de completo sentido y hasta le parecía algo hilarante que esos _parásitos_ se creyeran merecedores de poner sus inmundas manos sobre _su_ Estrella Fugaz. Porque era suya. ¡Le pertenecía! ¡Le pertenecía incluso desde antes de que hubiera nacido en ese cuerpo mortal!

Simplemente no podía controlarlo. Esas molestas e incómodas sensaciones que esos mocosos le provocaban cuando los veía rozar siquiera un cabello de su Estrella, lo cegaban y enardecían. Le hacían querer estallar y llevarse consigo al mismo infierno a cualquiera que tratara de alejar el brillo de su Estrella Fugaz de su lado.

¿Era acaso a _eso_ a lo cual los humanos habían bautizado como _celos_?

Pues vaya sensación más curiosa.

Pero no era como si no tuviera un as bajo la manga para solucionar todo ese problema. No por nada él era Bill Cipher. Y aunque era probable que pocos lo supiesen, él no era aficionado a la idea de que otros tocaran lo que era suyo. Y especialmente detestaba la idea de que alguien ajeno a sí mismo le pusiera un dedo encima a su hermosa y dulce Estrella Fugaz.

Ya debía ponerse manos a la obra. Tal vez, al finalizar, incluso podría llevarle un obsequio a su linda Estrella Fugaz, ella parecía estar algo deprimida últimamente —y todo a causa de _ellos_ , oh pero ya se lo pagarían, ya verían cuáles eran las consecuencias al jugar con su más preciada pertenencia—. Podría regalarle quizá una de esas piezas de joyería que a ella tanto le gustaban. Sí, una pequeña muestra para que viera lo que él era capaz de hacer por ella.

Su tierna e inocente Estrella Fugaz.

(Seguro luciría hermosa incluso con los ojos de esos buitres alrededor de su cuello)

* * *

 **ii.** **Pesadilla (** _ **Nightmare**_ **)**

Bill es una pesadilla andante de mirada afilada y malas intenciones, con las garras negras de espectro nocturno asechando mentes intranquilas y llenándolas de temores muchas veces infundados. Se deleita con el miedo, el pánico que inunda a sus víctimas y lanza una sonora carcajada de emoción pues sabe, no hay mejor tortura para esos seres llamados humanos que esa que los persigue en el mundo de los sueños y que los acompaña incluso en el de los despiertos, de la cual no pueden escapar por más que deseen —es imposible que escaparan de sus propios pensamientos—.

Mabel, por otro lado, tan colorida como solo ella es, no podía ser comparada con otra cosa que no fuera un sueño, una ilusión de felicidad constante que se negaba a ver lo malo de las cosas (y personas). E incluso dormida ella parecía negarse a hacer uso de la razón y, en cambio, prefería vivir en un mundo de fantasía efímera que se rehusaba a ser manchado con sus terrores nocturnos.

Era realmente exasperante.

Sin embargo, se vuelve una costumbre rápidamente para él pasearse igualmente por su mente mientras ella disfruta de sus ideas infantiles, y "compartir" un poco de sus bizarras visiones con ella. A pesar de que sabe bien que es un esfuerzo inútil, pues es muy difícil lograr perturbar sus sueños. Claro que también hay veces cuando su mente se encuentra en un estado más indefenso —vulnerable—, y entonces sí logra asustarla y propagarle aquellos temores que en realidad ya estaban ahí, mas él ahora se encarga de hacer que crezcan y se multipliquen y la atormenten incluso cuando prefiere ocultarlo tras sus sonrisas traviesas de verano, que se hacen más vacías con el paso de los días —nadie parece notarlo, nadie más que él por supuesto—.

Y aunque en otro momento pensaría que al verla en ese estado se reiría satisfecho de su miseria, de ver como finalmente se rendía ante sus _obras maestras_. Ahora solamente se queda en silencio, sintiendo cierta opresión dentro suyo que no logra identificar, pero que le molesta demasiado —le molesta verla tan desdichada y le molesta incluso más saber que eso le importa—.

Por lo que unas noches más tarde, cuando vuelve a visitarla sin ser visto, y nota inmediatamente como su mente vuelve a ser corrompida por aquellos pensamientos negativos, simplemente suspira y antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, hace uso de su poder para traer visiones alegres y llenas de color al maltratado subconsciente de la niña Pines. Entonces puede notar como ella comienza a dormir más tranquila y como una dulce sonrisa se dibuja rápidamente en sus facciones infantiles, y hay algo dentro de él que se estremece —aunque no quiera verlo—.

Decide que por esta vez la dejaría disfrutar de su sueño sin penumbras ni visiones horripilantes.

Solo por esta vez.

* * *

 **iii. Proteger (** _ **Protect**_ **)**

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que comenzó a dejar de sentirlos, pero eso no le importaba, no cuando estaba presenciando _eso_ justo delante de sus narices. Las risas trastornadas y sicóticas resonaban en sus oídos y sentía el cuerpo arder en rabia irreprimible.

Sabía que no había tenido buenas relaciones con varios monstruos inter-dimensionales, pero nunca se imaginó que ellos se atrevieran a hacer _eso_ , más siendo que nunca se vieron particularmente interesados en la humanidad y mucho menos en entrometerlos en sus planes.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, con Estrella Fugaz — _su querida Estrella Fugaz_ — desmayada entre sus brazos, con el rostro amoreteado y heridas y quemaduras alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Mientras esas criaturas que antes fueran antiguos conocidos y rivales, les miraban burlones y regodeándose por lo que habían hecho, por haber encontrado finalmente el punto débil del antes tan poderoso y temido Bill Cipher. Él solo se quedó ahí, petrificado y mirándolos con odio profundo, sintiendo como su cuerpo —aquel disfraz humano que ya se había acostumbrado a usar— comenzaba a teñirse de rojo carmesí con su cambio brusco de humor.

Es solo que no podía creerlo. Entendía que ellos lo odiaran y que quisieran vengarse por todo los que les había hecho, ¡¿pero por qué diablos metieron a su Estrella Fugaz en esto?! ¿Para herirlo a él acaso? ¿Habrían descubierto lo _cercanos_ que se habían vuelto desde su derrota a manos de los Pines? Simplemente no lo entendía. Estrella Fugaz no era la culpable, ella no tenía nada que ver con las horribles acciones que había hecho en su pasado. Ella, solo ella había sido la causa de su lento intento de redención y ahora era herida por su culpa.

Jamás se los perdonaría.

Dejó a Estrella Fugaz suevamente sobre el suelo, cubriendo su delicado cuerpo con su chaqueta. Miró fijamente a esos monstruos quienes ahora se dedicaban a burlarse de él, diciéndole lo _irónico_ que les resultaba que él, quien fuera un despiadado ser de pesadillas vivientes, se mostrara tan protector con una simple y estúpida humana. Y cada palabra que decían no lograba más que hacer que su furia aumentase.

Llamas azules comenzaron a rodear sus manos, y sus pupilas doradas se volvieron completamente negras y comenzaron a afilarse, mientras sus ojos resplandecían de rojo sangre. Algunas de las criaturas —aquellas que él sabía eran las más débiles del grupo— comenzaron a temblar, como si reconocieran finalmente que a pesar de habitar en ese cuerpo humano, él seguía siendo el demonio que por tantos siglos los había atormentado.

Bill sonrió mostrando unos dientes en forma de colmillos, como de tiburón. Y sus ojos reflejaban además de aquel profundo desprecio, un deje de locura que antes fuera tan común en él y que provocó aun más escalofríos en esos seres cobardes.

Se las iban a pagar muy caro por lo que le habían hecho a su Estrella Fugaz. No permitiría que volvieran a lastimarla, la protegería sin importar qué.

Pronunció una disculpa en voz baja hacia su Estrella, después de todo ella le había hecho prometer hacia tiempo que no volvería a usar sus poderes para lastimar a otros, sin embargo ahora se vería obligado a romper esa promesa.

Esperaba que ella lo entendiese.

* * *

 **iv. Angst**

Era en momentos así en los que Bill se daba cuenta de que Mabel ciertamente era una Estrella Fugaz, brillante y hermosa pero que con el tiempo, seguiría cayendo hacia su próxima muerte, desapareciendo del cielo nocturno para siempre.

Porque ella había comenzado a crecer, ya no era una niña ni tampoco una adolescente; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había convertido en una mujer igual de brillante y hermosa de lo que fue desde el día en que nació. Y a pesar del paso del tiempo; de los años que, a su parecer, habían transcurrido con una rapidez desesperante, ella seguía a su lado, seguía queriéndolo como él día en que se lo confesó con esos ojitos esperanzados mirándolo con ternura antinatural —y la cual no merecía y era consciente de ello—. Y él, contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera supuesto, había continuado junto a ella a pesar de cualquier dificultad que debieron afrontar por… por quererse. Había sido difícil, claro, y no solo fueron los Pines quienes estuvieron en su contra sino también viejos "aliados" de Bill que se sintieron traicionados al verla junto a una mortal, y que no temieron en hacérselo saber.

Pero al final las cosas habían salido medianamente bien, pues nada le importaba más que el poder estar juntos. Bill no recordaba haberse sentido tan _feliz_ en algún momento de su larga vida, ni el caos ni el poder que había ostentado le habían hecho sentir tan completo como lo hacía la sensación de las delicadas manos de Mabel contra las suyas. Era un sentimientos abrumador y hasta asfixiante aquel que los mortales llamaban amor, y nunca creyó experimentarlo ni le interesó hacerlo, hasta que aquella dulce niñita —que ya no lo era— apareció en su vida, convencida de que podría ayudarlo a enmendar sus errores. Y vaya que lo había hecho.

Y eran felices. Pero —Bill lo sabía— no sería por mucho tiempo. Porque Mabel crecía mientras que él, incluso estando en ese disfraz humano, mantenía prácticamente el mismo aspecto. Y Mabel decía siempre que eso no importaba, que no le interesaba lo que la gente llegara a creer al verlos juntos en la calle. Pero lo que a Bill le preocupaba no era eso, no exactamente.

Él lo sabía, solo era cuestión de tiempo, Mabel envejecería y con los años ella moriría. Su paso por el cielo terminaría y al final de ella solo quedaría una estela de luz en sus memorias, se apagaría y extinguiría como lo haría una estrella normal. Él no quería eso, le asustaba —por más que odiara ese sentimiento— pensar en una realidad en la que Mabel no estaría a su lado, en la que no le tomaría más de la mano, guiándolo a través de las tinieblas de su mente, ni le susurraría sus dulces palabras de amor.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, de un caprichoso y egoísta reloj que no dejaba de correr, dejándoles los años contados. Y entonces Mabel terminaría de caer como la estrella fugaz que era.

(Tan brillante y tan hermosa, pero que, si te descuidabas un segundo, perderías de vista para no volverla a ver jamás.

Por algo la había nombrado como su preciada Estrella Fugaz.)

Bill temía la llegada de ese día, cuando su Estrella se marchitaría y él nada podría hacer para impedirlo. No quería que ese día llegara pero por más que lo deseara sabía que no podría impedir el paso del tiempo.

Era inútil. Inútil. Completamente inútil. Y lo sabía pero no podía dejar de desear poder hacer algo. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado al saber que no podría hacer nada para conseguir que su Estrella Fugaz continuara a su lado para siempre. Era imposible.

Y entonces la veía ahí, dormitando a su lado, abrazándolo entre sueños como si temiera que se desvaneciera de su lado si no lo hacía. Y parte de él se daba cuenta de que en realidad eso no importaba, que pensar en el futuro no era más que un problema constante y que, mientras Estrella Fugaz estuviera junto a él, no debería importarle nada más que poder hacerla sonreír. Y solo deseaba eso.

Solo deseaba poder hacerla sonreír hasta el último momento de su fugaz vida.

* * *

 **v. Besos (** _ **Kissing**_ **)**

La primera vez que se besan, bien podría ser considerada un accidente. El punto es que de repente pasan de estar conversando animadamente —o bueno, en realidad solo Mabel hablaba mientras Bill se limitaba a escucharla como solía hacer— a sus rostros habiéndose acercado tanto sin darse cuenta que Bill puede sentir su aliento algo agitado. Y tal vez fuera él quien se inclinó por la confusión o ella que por la sorpresa se tropezó, pero el punto es que al menos por un par de segundos sus labios se rozaron en un movimiento torpe e inesperado. Se separaron rápidamente, siendo Mabel quien se echó hacia atrás cubriéndose los labios, con las mejillas más rojas de lo normal y balbuceando cosas que él no alcanzó a entender.

Bill entonces arqueó una ceja cuestionándose el extraño —más de lo normal— comportamiento de la Pines. Que ya, está bien, él no era ignorante como para no saber qué fue lo que había pasado. Sabía que eso —por más que hubiera sido apenas un pequeño roce— era llamado "beso" y que los humanos lo usaban para demostrar "cariño" y todas esas ridículas emociones mundanas. Lo que no entendía era porqué Estrella Fugaz reaccionaba de esa forma siendo que no fue más que un tonto accidente y que no significaba nada.

Al ver su falta de reacción Mabel pareció relajarse, desviando la mirada con el rostro aun ruborizado y tratando de seguir con la conversación, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada —aunque Bill se sorprendió al notar como aparecía una pizca de decepción en los resplandecientes ojos de Mabel, cuando esta vio la poca importancia que él acababa de darle a ese supuesto beso—. Continuaron hablando un par de minutos en los que Mabel no fue capaz ni de verle al rostro sin avergonzarse y eso comenzaba a parecerle molesto.

¿Qué quería acaso, que él dijera algo sobre ese estúpido roce de labios que tanto parecía azorarle? ¿Acaso necesitaba escuchar una disculpa, por más que al parecer ninguno había tenido la culpa de que pasara?

¡Ni siquiera había sido su primer beso como para que reaccionara así, maldita sea! Él después de todo sabía que aquel se lo había dado a ese torpe tritón que conoció en una piscina y el cual parecía haberle roto el corazón al tener que cazarse con una manatí. Apretó los dientes inconscientemente, sintiendo como el pensamiento de Estrella Fugaz posando sus _suaves y dulces labios_ sobre los inmundos de ese chico pez le hacía sentir punzadas en el pecho.

Un momento… ¿Acababa de describir los labios de esa mocosa como «dulces y suaves»? ¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Estaba tan molesto que ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad! Y el hecho de que Mabel se le hubiera quedado mirando fijamente con las mejillas aun un poco sonrosadas no ayudaba en nada, lo hacía sentir incómodo tal como cada vez que ella se le quedaba viendo así, lo cual, si se ponía a pensar sobre ello; comenzaba a suceder bastante seguido últimamente. No comprendía qué bicho le habría picado para comenzar a actuar tan extraña a su alrededor; como si esperara una cierta acción de su parte o deseara decirle algo pero a la vez cierta ansiedad se lo impidiera.

Estrella Fugaz era _tan_ extraña, pero no podía negar que esa actitud lucía algo tierna viniendo de ella…

¿¡Pero qué acababa de pensar!?

— ¿B-Bill? —La temblorosa voz de Estrella Fugaz lo sacó de su trance mental— ¿Estás bien? E-estás algo rojo.

— ¿Eh?

Entonces el Cipher se percató de que ciertamente sentía el rostro bastante caliente, al igual que la respiración tan agitada que por poco pensó que le vendría un ataque —aunque no era como que él pudiera sufrir esas cosas—. Y notó como Estrella Fugaz volvió a inclinarse levemente hacia él, con un expresión sumamente preocupada y dejando temporalmente de lado su antes notoria vergüenza. Pero fue esa pequeña acción de su parte la que provocó que aquel ardor en su rostro no dejara de aumentar, y que su corazón latiera con tanta tanta tanta rapidez que tuvo el presentimiento de que en cualquier instante se le saldría por la garganta.

Y antes de poder contenerse la tomó del rostro, volviendo a unir sus labios mientras sentía como ella se estremeció sorprendida ante ese tacto, mas él la tomó con algo más de fuerza por la espalda impidiendo que se alejara. Y aquel contacto pareció durar un poco más que el anterior pero no por ello fue menos torpe y raro que el anterior, pues los nervios los golpearon fuertemente a ambos, en especial a Mabel quien aun no podía terminar de creer que eso estuviera pasando. Bill se separa lentamente, pero no por ello la suelta, rodeándola con fuerza y algo de brusquedad por la cintura, en un abrazo del cual no piensa dejarla ir —y del cual ella no piensa escapar—.

Y aun sigue sintiéndose horriblemente nervioso y agitado y el rostro aun le sigue ardiendo. Pero por algún motivo que espera descubrir pronto, todo ello deja de importarle mientras tenga a Estrella Fugaz entre sus brazos.

Y esa fue la segunda vez que se besaron y fue sin duda alguna no debido a un accidente.

* * *

 **vi. Borracho (** _ **Drunk**_ **)**

Bien, admitía que probablemente no había sido del todo una buena idea haber insistido tanto en acompañar a Estrella Fugaz a esa estúpida fiesta a la que Hielo la había invitado. Pero ni loco —vaya ironía— hubiera permitido que fuera sola a ese lugar seguramente apestado de sucios buitres que, él estaba convencido, no dejarían de molestarla, aprovechándose de su ingenua y amistosa naturaleza.

Pero claro que no. Él tenía que estar a su lado para impedir que esas sucias bestias se le acercaran.

Así que, incluso ante sus protestas y reclamos de que ya no era una niña pequeña y que podía cuidarse sola perfectamente, la acompaño y se negó rotundamente a alejarse de su lado, más al ver que ciertamente estuvo en lo correcto y más de uno de esos adolescentes creídos se le acercó tratando de sacarla a bailar —con unas claras segundas intenciones de por medio—. Afortunadamente solo bastó una mala mirada de su parte para que se acobardaran y desistieran de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Sin embargo Estrella Fugaz lucía algo molesta por eso, claramente notando que era culpa de Bill el que ningún muchacho lindo quisiera acercársele y no le sorprendía, pues sabía que él podía lucir bastante intimidante cuando quería. Estaba frustrada y algo cansada de la actitud tan sobre-protectora de Bill; si hubiera querido ir con un chaperón le hubiera dicho a Dipper o a uno de sus tíos que la acompañara.

Entonces Wendy se les había acercado —al parecer notando de inmediato el problema que afrontaba Mabel—, y le ofreció a Bill un vaso con un líquido amarillento de sabor amargo que le hizo cosquillas en la garganta y por algún motivo le recordó a las margaritas que tanto le gustaban. Entonces le había guiñado un ojo a Mabel, susurrándole algo de que eso le ayudaría a relajarse y divertirse un poco, mientras ella aprovechaba también la fiesta.

Oh y vaya que le ayudo a divertirse.

Lo malo fue que a la mañana siguiente había despertado con un dolor de cabeza que incluso a alguien como él le pareció insoportable. Ni siquiera recordaba qué había ocurrido en esa dichosa fiesta luego de que se hubiera bebido un par de vasos más de esa adictiva bebida, era un misterio para él incluso cómo había llegado al sofá de la casa de los Pines. Hasta que Mabel entró al cuarto con un frasco de pastillas en una mano y un vaso con agua en la otra, sonriéndole mientras decía que le alegraba verlo despierto, después le ofreció el vaso con agua —aunque él pensó que tal vez un café le haría mejor que eso— y le dijo que se tomara una pastilla para que así pudiera sentirse mejor y él la obedeció sin rechistar, pues esa sensación en verdad le molestaba.

—Bueno… Probablemente te estés preguntando que pasó anoche, ¿verdad? —preguntó la Pines y Bill le miró como diciendo que era obvio—. Pues… pasaron _muchas_ cosas, ¿sabías que al parecer tienes poca tolerancia al alcohol? Porque me sorprende que no te hubieras intoxicado en especial después de que te bebieras de un trago casi todas las cervezas que los amigos de Wendy habían traído.

Bill parpadeó un par de veces, creyendo por un momento recordarse a si mismo rodeado de un montón de personas que lo animaban a terminar de beber un tarro enorme de ese liquido que Mabel había llamado cerveza, mientras que ella trataba de detenerlo aunque sin muchos resultados.

—Y luego… bueno, debo decir que _nunca_ te había visto siendo _tan_ sociable Bill. Realmente me asombraste. Casi parecías ser el alma de la fiesta —prosiguió haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos—. Incluso varias chicas (y un par de chicos) comenzaron a coquetear contigo y hasta creo que te dieron sus números.

El Cipher entonces se percató de que todo su brazo estaba escrito con distintos colores de marcadores, todos daban un número y un nombre diferente. Mojó su dedo con el agua que no había bebido e hizo un esfuerzo por borrar cada uno de esos números. No era como si él alguna vez fuera a estar interesado en salir o volver a ver siquiera a uno de esos molestos mortales. Claro que no se percató de que Mabel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo que hizo.

—O bueno, al menos fue así la primera media hora. Luego… Verás…

Jugó un poco con sus manos antes de explicar como mientras ella bailaba con uno de los muchachos de la fiesta, Bill había —casi literalmente hablando— estallado en llamas, haciendo que casi todos los presentes huyeran despavoridos del lugar. Entonces se les había acercado mientras el pobre chico temblaba aterrado y comenzó a gritar que más le valía no volver a tocar jamás un solo cabello de su Estrella Fugaz, seguido de otros insultos y amenazas que por su obvia ebriedad no logró articular bien. Y también como luego de todo ese _espectáculo_ ella tuvo que llevárselo casi a rastras, antes de que vomitara o se desmayara —lo que fuera a ocurrir primero—, en dirección a la cabaña donde milagrosamente consiguió que se durmiera sin despertar a nadie.

Bill se pasó una mano por el cabello, aun sintiendo como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y más aun al escuchar toda esa… _información_. Pero entonces vio a Mabel y se sorprendió pues creyó que ella estaría furiosa por haberle arruinado su oportunidad de coquetear con un chico lindo, sin embargo ella no lo estaba e incluso le sonreía, aunque de una manera ligeramente nerviosa que hizo que su sangre se agolpara sobre sus mejillas. Sin saber en realidad qué pensar sobre lo ocurrido o incluso si acaso debería agradecer el efecto que esa estúpida bebida tuvo sobre él porque de otra manera tal vez Estrella Fugaz no lo estaría viendo de _ese_ modo (como si hubiera descubierto algo que desde hace tiempo buscaba en él).

Aunque sin duda se la pensaría dos veces antes de volver a aceptar una de esas "bebidas" de nuevo.

* * *

 **vii. Consuelo (** _ **Comfort**_ **)**

Mabel había llegado llorando. Y eso sin duda había alarmado al Cipher, porque ver a Estrella Fugaz llorar —además de haberse convertido en algo que detestaba— era sumamente difícil y extraño, ya que incluso cuando ella estaba triste se empeñaba en sonreír como si así fuera a recuperar su alegría. Debió de haberle ocurrido algo sumamente horrible como para dejarla en ese estado.

Se apresuró a ir junto a ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama donde ella se había recostado y continuaba llorando sobre la almohada. Por unos momentos no supo bien qué hacer, eso de consolar personas nunca se le daba bien, pero debía encontrar una manera de tranquilizarla para poder descubrir qué le había ocurrido. Colocó suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza de Mabel, comenzando a acariciar su cabello lo más cuidadosamente posible para calmarla, mientras trataba de decir cosas reconfortantes. Sin embargo su llanto no parecía amainarse lo cual comenzaba a preocuparlo aun más. Quién fuera el que se hubiera atrevido a entristecer así a su Estrella Fugaz se la iba a pagar sin duda.

Pasados unos minutos Mabel se quedó completamente en silencio, Bill entonces aprovechó para recostarse a su lado comprendiendo finalmente qué era lo que ella necesitaba. En cuanto lo tuvo a su lado, Mabel rápidamente le rodeó el torso con los brazos, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, Bill correspondió inmediatamente aquel abrazo, notando como seguía algo llorosa y continuó acariciándole el cabello. Era algo frustrante saber que no podía hacer más que eso, al menos no hasta que ella se sintiera lo suficientemente mejor como para hablar, pero a la vez no podía decir que abrazar a Estrella Fugaz no fuera algo que le encantaba hacer, aun más sabiendo que ella le tenía la confianza necesaria para desahogarse en sus brazos.

Luego de un rato Mabel se separó lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran verse al rostro, tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos y las mejillas empapadas por el llanto, pero ya se veía algo más tranquila. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa casi nada sincera pero que él correspondió sin buscar presionarla, posicionó sus manos en las mejillas de ella para secarlas, arrancándole un pequeño rubor. Ambos se acomodaron mejor en la cama, Mabel bastante reacia a soltarlo.

Entonces ella comenzó a hablar, a contarle que había tenido problemas con algunos de los profesores de su universidad luego de que presentara un proyecto —en palabras de sus maestros— completamente fatal e inmaduro y que reflejaba que no estaba tomándose con seriedad su carrera. Y mientras más contaba más podía ver el Cipher lo mucho que esas palabras la habían afectado, después de todo convertirse en una diseñadora profesional se había convertido en su sueño desde que aprendió a tejer sus propios suéteres hacía ya tantos años. Y ver como no la habían tomado en serio ni a ella ni a sus diseños, además de haber sido duramente criticada por ellos, debió haberle dolido demasiado, era normal después de eso que hubiera llegado llorando.

Bill se quedo en silencio, abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a Mabel contra sí mismo, permitiéndole relajarse mientras trataba de olvidar ese mal rato pasado. Sin embargo por dentro se juró que la próxima vez que viera a su querida Estrella en ese estado por culpa de esos maestros criticones, él mismo se iba a encargar de darles a entender lo maravillosos que eran los diseños que solamente Mabel podía confeccionar. Y si aun así se negaban a cooperar; bueno, siempre había otros métodos para hacerlos entrar en razón.

Pero mientras tanto se contentaría con demostrarle a Estrella Fugaz que él siempre estaría a su lado para lo que fuera, y que podía contar con él en cualquier momento.

* * *

 **Bien, eso sería todo. Espero que les haya gustado, honestamente hay un par de las viñetas que a mí no me convencen del todo, pero no se me ocurría qué más hacer con esos prompts ewe**

 **No olviden dejar un review si desean, me encantaría saber cuál de las viñetas les gustó más :3 Y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.**


	8. Como rosas

**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex H.

 **Summary:** Conjunto de one-shorts, drabbles y viñetas de la pareja MaBill. Chapter 8: [Reverse Falls] Mabel es una niña-rosa con espinas envenenadas y Will solo desea limpiarle la tristeza de los ojos.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno: Reverse Falls. One-short.

 **Notas:** Ya he llegado con una nueva actualización, y como ven nuevamente es algo sobre Reverse Falls. Realmente amo este AU y también el MaBill de allí obvio ewe Espero que les guste este one-short, no olviden dejar un review si desean.

* * *

 **Como rosas**

* * *

Mabel Gleeful es un invierno asolador, con sus sonrisas de témpanos glaciales y la piel de nieve recién caída que hace a Will Cipher estremecerse bajo su tacto —y es que esta es tan fría que incluso a él le parece completamente anti-natural—. También tiene ojos de océanos tormentosos que hipnotizan y ahogan a cualquiera que se atreva a posar su mirada en ellos, a deleitarse en las facciones de muñeca que ella ostenta con cierta vanidad.

—Will también lo hace a veces, mas él poco a poco aprende a nadar contra la corriente de los abismos profundos de Mabel, a zambullirse en ella y—

Mabel Gleeful es frío devastador que congela los corazones de aquellos seres irracionales que se creen capaces de amarla, y ella solo ríe —y su risa, _oh_ es tan melodiosa que a Will le destroza los tímpanos, desea poder encerrarla y envolverla como un regalo para atesorarla en esos momentos en que las tinieblas de su mente atormentada lo envuelven, negándose a dejarlo marchar— al ver como ellos caen rendidos ante esa máscara de belleza idealizada que tanto disfruta llevar. Pero Will sí logra ver a través de ella, a los cielos nocturnos que tiene envés de ojos y a las sonrisas de sal amarga que se extienden en sus labios finos como una mueca pregrabada. Sabe que miente, que se engaña a sí misma, que se ha bautizado como reina y soberana de ese mundo-tiranía imaginario en el que solamente ella habita —su hermano también, porque claro Dipper siempre estaba ahí—, pero que en realidad ella vive sumida en los recuerdos de una inocencia destrozada y una infancia feliz que cada vez le parecía más lejana a su realidad.

Y se le empañan los ojos con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir al recordar entre sueños nocturnos el rostro de su madre y la calidez de su padre, que se marcharon un día para ya nunca más regresar, así como Stan lo haría unos años más tarde. A Will le gustaría tener el valor para acercarse a ella y secar aquella melancolía que lleva cargando bajo los ojos sin querer dejarla ir —hay veces en que realmente llega a olvidar de lo que aquella niña es capaz, y prefiere pensar que no importa—, pero sabe que no lo tiene al igual como no tiene el derecho. Y se sume en esos pensamientos pesimistas y tristones y termina siendo él quien derrama tristeza de los ojos, cargando el peso que Mabel se niega a soltar.

(siempre sería así, después de todo él no era más que su sirviente)

 **(…)**

Entonces:

Mabel bien puede ser invierno en su estado más puro, pero Will también suele gustar de compararla con aquellas rosas —azules, siempre siempre azules— que ella mantiene con tanto anhelo, sosteniéndolas entre las manos como si de un tesoro se tratasen. Y hay veces en que llega a pensar que ciertamente esa sería una comparación más apropiada, especialmente cuando la ve allí en medio del azul de las flores de su invernadero —aquel que él cuida con tanto empeño pues sabe cuanto aprecio le tiene Mabel a ese lugar—, es en esos momentos cuando ella luce más llena de vida que nunca antes, incluso más que cuando está bajo los reflectores engañando a un publico ingenuo.

De belleza indescriptible y apariencia frágil, casi pareciendo que si la tocabas por un segundo se rompería en mil pedazos y ya no habría forma de volver a recomponerla —y de cierta forma aquello calzaba perfectamente con Mabel, que por debajo de aquella máscara no era más que pedazos resquebrajados de una niña con los sueños rotos—. Pero que al mismo tiempo estaban dotadas de filosas espinas aguardando para herir a cualquiera que se atreviera a posar sus manos sobre ellas, como un mecanismo de defensa, como una armadura hacia el resto del mundo.

Y claro, aquello es singularmente similar a lo que Mabel es en el fondo, descrita por muchos —especialmente los Pines— como una _arpía_ en espera de que cualquier alma desafortunada cayera en sus redes, para aprisionarla y demostrar su verdadero rostro —para clavarle las espinas en el palpitante corazón y envenenar sus ganas de vida—.

(Pero ellos, ninguno de ellos lo sabía, claro que no lo sabía. Que ella no lo hacía por nada más que por miedo, por el temor de verse débil, de que alguien pudiera ver a través de todas las ilusiones que ella misma se había construido)

Y a Will en realidad no le molestaría llenarse el cuerpo de sus espinas si con eso logra ver a su señorita sonreír con sinceridad.

Es curioso en realidad, porque no sabe muy bien porqué repentinamente comienza a pensar en eso, solo sabe que incluso si no es más que un disfraz y que su verdadero ser debería aterrarle —es quien lo ha mantenido atrapado por tantos años; esclavizado y humillado, ella y su hermano y claro que no lo ha olvidado, es solo que— no puede evitar mirarle cada vez con más adoración (como si de una diosa se tratase, como si su tacto que normalmente le congela ahora no hiciera más que hacer su piel arder de maneras impensables), a querer pasar más tiempo a su lado, a extrañar su figura de muñeca quebradiza cuando se marchaba, a anhelar poder siquiera tocar la punta de sus cabellos con las garras de demonio que carga envés de manos, a—

Will Cipher siente como el pecho le pesa ante tales pensamientos, como todos los órganos de ese cuerpo humano que porta se reducen a simples nudos ante su presencia. Y es que Mabel podía ser tan intrigante; algunas veces melancólica, algunas veces cruel, en ciertos momentos fría y en otros colmada de una dulzura atemorizante, pero siempre tras esa máscara. Esa, esa que oculta sus tristezas pasadas y presentes, aquella debilidad que se niega a mostrar ante el mundo. Will desea que llegue el día en el que ella decida ya no esconderse, en la que pueda expresar todo ese dolor que niega a soltar, en la que se empape orgullosa de aquel sufrimiento y él pueda ser quien la sostenga en brazos y le seque los ojos humedecidos y que ella se lo permita y—

 **(…)**

Al final:

Mabel es una niña-rosa con espinas envenenadas y Will solo desea limpiarle la tristeza de los ojos.


	9. La cura para la soledad

**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex H.

 **Summary:** Conjunto de one-shorts, drabbles y viñetas de la pareja MaBill. Chapter 9: Porque era bien conocido que la palabra «rendirse» no figuraba en el vocabulario de Mabel, ni siquiera en aquello que inmiscuía a aquel molesto demonio de sueños. (O: en donde Mabel es un sol resplandeciente y Bill la detestaba profundamente. Pero comienza a no hacerlo.)

 **Advertencia:** One-short. Posible OOC. Algo así como un Semi-AU. Idk qué es esto o qué clase de final tiene.

 **Notas:** Han pasado 84 años (?) Tenía el capitulo listo desde hace semanas, se los aseguro. Pero llevaba al menos tres meses sin internet en la computadora y no lo podía subir, recién ayer vinieron a instalarlo. Pero bueno, ojalá las espera lo allá valido, disfruten este one-short.

* * *

 **La cura para la soledad**

* * *

Mabel es algo así como un sol resplandeciente, anhelando iluminar las penas ajenas. Tiene las sonrisas de supernova entrelazadas entre los deditos de algodón, junto a sueños infantiles de los que no es capaz de desprenderse; posee la inocencia trazada en la mirada cual constelación y las risas de verano enredadas en los cabellos-hilos de chocolate caliente. Ella también tiene aquel irritante deseo de que todos a su alrededor sean felices, como si su propia felicidad no estuviera completa hasta que no viera a los demás sonreír. A Bill le parece realmente estúpido y sin sentido, le desconciertan sus intenciones y las miraditas brillosas que le echa cuando nadie parece notarlo. Casi como si viera a un animal de la calle.

Le retuerce las entrañas y lo enfada y ofende. Le desagrada tanto.

(la detesta detesta detesta).

No necesita su lástima.

Pero pareciera no importar cuantas veces le grite o amenace, ella sólo hace oídos sordos, convencida de que, muy en el fondo, él se siente solo. Y como si de su deber se tratase —y pese a sus esfuerzos— ella continúa a su lado, esforzándose para hacerlo entender que ahora ella estaba ahí para él, que ya no debía estar solo.

« _Como si eso me alegrara»_ le dice cuando sus intentos comienzan a agobiarlo y hacer su cuerpo teñirse de rojo carmesí mientras su ira aumenta. « _Lo único que quiero es que tú y tu estúpida familia se esfumen de mi vista de una vez por todas. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?»_

Mas ella sólo le mira de esa forma que a Bill le asquea tanto, para luego sonreírle y pronunciar una y otra y otra vez esas palabras que el Cipher no comprende cómo es capaz de pronunciarlas, de dirigírselas a él de entre todos los seres existentes. A él, quien trató de gobernar toda su dimensión y de asesinarla tanto a ella como a su querido gemelo. Simplemente no lo entiende no lo entiende no lo entiende no lo—

« _Yo quiero ser tu amiga»._

Entonces Bill entrecierra la mirada, observándole con los ojos de espectro nocturno que posee y se larga a reír ( _mentirosa, sucia mentirosa_ ) ante la intrigada expresión de Estrella Fugaz.

Y es que a veces ella era tan estúpida.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué él aceptara su compasión? ¿Qué al final del día se hicieran amigos, y así él empezara a caminar los primeros pasos de su camino hacia la redención por su horribles acciones?

 _Ja. Ja._

Pero pese a su obvio rechazo, Mabel sigue sonriéndole y Bill sabe que al día siguiente volverían a repetir la misma historia, la misma rutina, que ella no se rendiría con tanta facilidad. Y realmente no sabe como sentirse acerca de eso (la detesta, pero aun así—) o cuánto llegarían a durar sus esfuerzos.

 **(…)**

Hay veces en las que Mabel le mira y sabe decir que Bill se siente solo, hay algo dentro de su pecho que le palpita rápido y le da esa certeza. Y mentiría si dijera que son muchas las cosas que sabe sobre Cipher; no conoce su origen ni el porqué de sus actos; no sabe si alguna vez tuvo una familia o alguien que se preocupara por él y lo amara. Pero el escenario especialmente a alguien como ella le parece sumamente triste y devastador.

Entonces le mira y tal vez los ojos le brillan más de lo que debieran cuando lo hace. Pero le es inevitable no simpatizar con su soledad, con las tragedias que lleva enmarañadas en el pecho fingiéndolas sin importancia.

Y quiere ser capaz de consolar aquellas penas que carga a escondidas entre sus garras de demonio. Pasarle los dedos por entre los cabellos de oro empañado que posee y recargar su frente contra la suya, asegurándole con palabras dulzonas que todo iría bien —a pesar de que él la rechace con sus palabras cortantes y sus amenazas vacías—.

A decir verdad no está segura del momento exacto cuando pasó a preocuparse tanto por aquel monstruo de sueños, más sabiendo las cosas horribles que le había hecho no sólo a su familia sino a todos los habitantes de Gravity Falls —esas cicatrices físicas y emocionales que tardarían mucho en sanar—. Pero era así y no iba a descansar hasta que pudiera hacerlo siquiera sonreír, y no como una de esas sonrisas de sicópata-asesino-y-torturador-de-bebés que casi siempre usa, claro está.

Seguiría intentando ayudarlo, porque la palabra «rendirse» no figuraba en su vocabulario y eso era algo que todo el que la conociere sabía bien.

 **(…)**

Entonces:

Una noche están ambos sentados observando las difusas estrellas, en aquel escondite que una vez Wendy les enseñó a ella y Dipper para escaparse del trabajo. Hombro contra hombro y los rostros vueltos hacia el cielo, y Bill no tiene idea de cómo diablos Estrella Fugaz lo arrastró hacia allí, pero en realidad no puede quejarse porque debe admitir que aquel paisaje le transmite cierta paz surrealista. Sin embargo—

— ¿Por qué? —inquiere de súbito, llamando la atención de Mabel.

— ¿Porque qué? —pregunta ella a su vez y le sonríe, oh claro que lo hace.

(y le repugna).

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en tratarme como si fuéramos amigos? —Voltea a verla y le sonríe de manera cruel— ¿Es que acaso te hace sentir mejor contigo misma? ¿Actuar como si fuera tu deber el salvarme o una estupidez así? Pues dejame decirte que no es así Estrella Fugaz, el que intentes ayudarme tan desesperadamente no te hace una santa.

Y hubiera comenzado a reír en ese mismo instante, de no ser porque la expresión de Mabel en vez de reflejar la molestia o desazón que él hubiera esperado, seguía mostrando esa dulce sonrisa.

—Es verdad que, después de todo lo que hiciste, tal vez no debería importarme tanto —musita jugando con sus manos, aunque al Cipher le parece por unos momentos que lo decía más para sí misma—. Pero me importa. Tú me importas Bill.

(le molesta, le molesta tanto).

—Yo quiero ser tu amiga Bill.

Bill aprieta los labios y comienza a sentir la boca seca, como si todos los insultos crueles que podría decirle en ese preciso momento se hubieran desvanecido y dado paso a—

— ¿Y yo qué diablos ganaría si aceptara tú amistad?

Mabel extiende su sonrisa.

—Mi compañía.

« _Y ya nunca tendrías que estar solo, Bill_ ».

Chasqueá la lengua (no la entiende, no logra entenderla) y cierra su ojo visible mientras lanza un suspiro.

—Estás loca Estrella Fugaz, ¿te lo han comentado alguna vez?

La Pines lanza una risita tonta: —No eres quién para decirme eso, ¿no lo crees Bill?

Y él eleva un poco las comisuras de sus labios, aceptando silenciosamente que esta vez ella tenía razón.

— ¿Y bien…?

—Ugh, realmente eres una molestia Estrella Fugaz.

Ella vuelve a reír.

Y entonces Bill, a regañadientes, termina por aceptar.

 **(…)**

Las cosas no cambian mucho, en realidad. Estrella Fugaz sigue molestándolo e importunándolo cada vez que puede con sus frasecillas empalagosas y sus miradas que rebosan cariño sin sentido; y Bill sigue profiriéndole comentarios mordaces y poco amistosos, por más que hubiera aceptado finalmente el considerarla una amiga, sin embargo—

Sin embargo también hay momento en las que ambos se quedan solos, ya fuera en el cuarto de la Pines o en cualquier otro lugar, y Bill puede sentir como Mabel entrelaza sus manos con cierta timidez impropia de ella y las mantiene así por momentos que le parecen infinitos. Y aunque antes el Cipher la hubiera apartado bruscamente ante esa acción confianzuda, la verdad es que ahora solo atina a sentir las mejillas arderle y a mirarla por cosa de unos segundos, percatándose de que trae una expresión que le es difícil de describir.

De cierto modo tampoco es un secreto para nadie lo _cercanos_ que se vuelven repentinamente y tampoco se molestan en ocultar lo molestos que están por ello, aunque los únicos que lo demostraran más abiertamente fueran Pino y Seis Dedos, lo cual era normal considerando que eran quienes más rencor le guardaban. Ninguno podía entender por qué Mabel actuaba tan amablemente con un monstruo como él, y para ser honesto él tampoco logra entenderlo, incluso en esos momentos.

(ella le intriga, con todo su brillo y las sonrisitas de azúcar que le ofrece con brazos abiertos).

Pero, para su extrañeza, no le molesta.

Y es que es Mabel que está llena de maravillas y buenas intenciones y a su lado Bill comienza a sentirse bien, cálido, con un extraño sentimiento de añoranza que le embelesa y le impide darse cuenta o preguntarse cuándo su mirada comenzó a vagar con tanta frecuencia sobre las facciones de Estrella Fugaz y.

Bill comienza a detestarla cada vez menos.

 **(…)**

No le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta —y aceptar— que aquello que le hace arder el pecho ante su presencia podría ser aquello que los humanos tanto llaman amor.

 **(…)**

Mabel se sobresalta en ese mismo instante y siente las mejillas calentársele de forma exagerada, casi agradece el rubor natural que estas poseen pues de otro modo aquel sonrojo se habría hecho aun más notorio. Siente la mirada de sol eclipsado de Bill observarla con un gesto que casi parece innatural en él (de repente sus irises se han teñido de un cariño tan irracional como el de ella). Pero no es eso lo que le ha provocado aquella reacción.

Bill le sonríe. Le sonríe con una sonrisa que Mabel cree nunca antes haber visto dibujarse en su rostro. Es tan suave y cálida y sincera y se le estremece el corazón nada más verlo esbozarla. Y sabe que debería sentirse contenta y casi saltar de alegría, pues ha cumplido su propósito y, tal como lo había pensado, su amistad y compañía habían comenzado a surtir efecto en el sangrante corazón del Cipher. Lo había hecho feliz y logrado menguar, aunque fuera un poco, su soledad. Pero

(le sonríe, le está sonriendo a _ella_ )

no es capaz ni siquiera de reaccionar ni corresponder su sonrisa. Siente que se ha quedado estática, que se ha petrificado y que toda la sangre que corre por sus venas ha decidido agolparse en sus mejillas —tal vez esas fueran las consecuencias de ver sonreír a un demonio—. Trata de hablar pero repentinamente pareciera que hasta su boca se ha entorpecido.

Bill ríe un poco al ver su reacción —parece complacido—, aunque curiosamente no se parece en nada a las risas siniestras tan normales en él. Mabel no entiende porqué pero es incapaz de apartar la mirada de su sonrisa y es como, _oh vaya,_ de repente se ha dado cuenta de que si lo ve de cierta forma aquel aspecto casi humano de Bill no era nada feo tampoco. Incluso podría igualarse o superar el atractivo de los chicos de Varias Veces que tanto le gustan o de aquellos protagonistas de novelas románticas no aptas para su edad que lee de vez en cuando. El simple pensamiento hace que se ruborice aun más, de ser eso posible.

.

.

.

Esta vez es él quien entrelaza sus manos y le recorre los cabellos fríos con la punta de los dedos, Mabel solo recibe la caricia en silencio, con mil y un pensamientos en su mente al mismo tiempo. Bill no ha dejado de sonreírle y de mirarla y Mabel descubre que le gusta eso, que le gusta que le sonría y que le mire con los ojos manchados de adoración (porque la adora la adora la adora, como la Estrella Fugaz que sólo ella puede ser). Y es algo más profundo que sus innumerables flechazos pasajeros hacia chicos lindos, aquellos que de un modo u otro siempre terminaron mal —ella no quiere que _esto_ termine del mismo modo—.

Bill recarga su frente contra la suya — ¿acaso no debería ser ella quien hiciera todo eso?— y le sigue mirando a los ojos con tal intensidad que a Mabel le parece difícil no desviar la mirada, azorada. Ensancha su sonrisa y—

—Creo que tu dulzura empieza a enfermarme Estrella Fugaz, porque de un momento a otro siento el pecho martillear ante su presencia y no puedo alejar mi mirada de tu resplandor de sol fulgurante. ¿Pero sabes qué? A decir verdad tampoco me apetece hacerlo.

Mabel entonces no puede contener la leve risilla de chica torpe que escapa de entre sus finos labios. La verdad es que no sabe si algo en todo eso tiene sentido alguno, pero, después de todo, siempre es así cuando se trata de Bill Cipher. Tampoco sabe lo que diría su familia de verlos así, de enterarse de aquello que había comenzado a palpitarle en el corazón a causa de aquel demonio, pero decide —se convence— de que es algo sin importancia.

(porque le quiere le quiere le ha llegado a querer tanto que cree que en cualquier momento explotará).

Y le abraza porque a final de cuentas sí fue capaz de curarle la soledad, y le susurra al oído aquellas frases cargadas de azúcar con las que por tanto tiempo buscó consolarle. Bill le corresponde y esconde el rostro en el hueco de su pequeño hombro, disfrutando del aroma primaveral de su cabello y de las cosquillas que estos le provocan al rozarle la nariz. La alza en brazos y se aferra a ella como quien se aferra a su propia vida, a su esperanza, a su luz.

(se miran y se quieren y se adoran y en brazos del otro han podido encontrar su propia felicidad).


End file.
